Forbidden Love
by Kagome126
Summary: Inuyasha's a Prince and Kagome's his servant. She's not like the past servants he had though. She's not falling all over him. Could it be he's falling in love? No he can't it's forbidden. InuKag
1. The new servants

**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha**

**-------------------------------------------**

"One girl from every family must come to the castle to be a servant for the King and his family." Called a knight. "There are no exceptions. Anyone who refuses to give us this requirement will be killed along with their family."

You could hear moans and sighs and you could see people crying all around the village. Kagome happened to live in this village with her mother, and little baby brother who was only 1 year old. "Mother I will go. I don't want you to try and stop me, you need to be here for Sota since he is not able to live on his own. If you leave surely he will die."

"Kagome..."

"Mom I have to go. Don't stop me please it will only make it harder." She said trying to hold back the many tears that were welling up in her golden brown eyes. "I love you mom and this is why I am doing this. I will be okay I promise." Before her mom could say anything more Kagome ran out of the hut to join the rest of the girls that were going to the castle as well._ Why did it have to be this village? There are barely any girls or women and the family that does have a girl or women also have a new born baby. _She thought while her eyes were slowly turning away from the village. Kagome took one look at the knight and then saw here mom crying through the shine in his armor. "Mom don't cry." She said turning around to face her. She saw the sadness and fear in her mom's eyes and began to cry herself.

"Just be careful. I know you are trying to do what's best for our family."

"I love you mom." She said trying to dry her tears that were falling freely without her control

"I love you too Kagome, and so does Sota."

Kagome looked down at the boy in her arms. Sota was a small child since birth and was born with many problems. _One on the reason's I'm leaving is so you can try to grow up Sota. You may not grow up to know who I am or even that you have an older sister, but you will grow and prosper and one day become a wonderful man. That Sota I promise you. _She then blew a kiss to her baby brother which made her mom cry more.

"He is lucky to have you for a sister Kagome." Her mother said and then went back into her hut. She couldn't watch any longer it was too heartbreaking. _I love you Kagome_ She thought once more then peeked her head out of her hut and gave her daughter one more wave goodbye.

"Okay that's everyone." Said one of the knights.

"All right then we will be heading for the palace now. Make sure there are ropes on them so they don't try anything." He commanded, to the knight who just spoke.

"Yes sir." He said then began tying ropes around the girls wrists and connecting them to one of the horses leads. "They are all secure sir."

"All right let's head out then." With that they began mounting their horses and heading off towards the palace with the girls they took from the village walking silently behind them. Kagome turned around and watched her beloved village slowly fade into the distance.

-------------------------------------

About an hour after they left the village they finally arrived at the palace doors. The knight said something to the guards and the doors soon opened to reveal a huge hallway covered with gold picture frames with pictures of some of the knights and past Kings in them. There was beautiful marble floors and everything in the castle shined. All of the village girls could not believe their eyes.

"I present to you King Inutaishou, and Queen Izayoi." Everyone in the room bowed, and the King and Queen walked down the gold stair way and made their way over to the head knight.

"I see you have brought us the new servants." The King said in his big manly voice.

"Yes sir. They came right from the Makutori village as you requested."

"Okay please show them to their bed quarters and tell them of their duties as servants of the palace." He said then turned and left the hallway with the Queen at his side.

-------------------------------------

The knight showed the girls where their rooms were and then got them plain, dull, brown colored dressed and told them that those were their work clothes and that they will be washed once a weak.

"Okay now I will read off your name then your duty." Everything fell silent at that statement. Everyone of the girls got nervous and frightened at what there job might be. "Ayumi cook, Yuka kitchen cleaner." It went on like that for several minutes and Kagome silently waited for her name to be called. "Sango laundry..." Kagome looked across the room to see her best friend Sango. _I never knew she was here._Kagome thought as she looked at the sadness in her friends eyes. _She doesn't want to be here either._ " And last Kagome you will be the Prince's personal servant. Now that you all have your jobs go get to them." He then told them where everything was located at from the kitchen to the King's and Queen's room.

Everyone scattered out of the room to go start on their new job. _Prince's servant. Great now I get to be around a stuck up Prince all day. It's that just wonderful. I would rather have anyone else's job but mine._She thought as she made her way up to the Prince's room.

---------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever Kagome finally made it up to his room and quietly knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice called from inside. She opened the door to reveal and even prettier room then the hallway down stairs. "Who are you?" Said a young man who she took to be the Prince.

"Oh...Sorry I am Kagome. I am the Prince's new personal servant." She said bowing.

"So you are one of the new servants? Well welcome to the palace. Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

Kagome was surprised at his question. She thought the Prince would be a stuck up pain in the butt. "Um...Yeah I guess so. If you don't mind me asking what is your name?"

"Oh how rude of me my name is Miroku. I am one of the Prince's best friends."

"And where is the Prince?"

"He should be back..." Just then the door opened. "Oh there he is. Inuyasha this is your new personal servant."

"Great. Well Miroku are we going?"

"Oh yes, but aren't you even going to say anything to her?" He said gesturing to Kagome.

"Fine. I am Prince Inuyasha and you are?"

"Um..Oh I am... My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Miss Higurashi I am going to my fighting lesson's with Miroku so I guess if you want you can come." Inuyasha said a little annoyed.

"Okay thank you." She said now knowing she was right. _Stuck up just like a thought._

_Father always gives me horrible ugly, girls that are always falling all over me but why isn't she. She is acting like she doesn't care like I am a Prince or that she is in the palace. This girl is very interesting. She is worth getting to know._ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the girl.

"All right then let's go."

-------------------------------

Kagome followed them down hallways and through doors until they finally wound up outside in a court yard. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku each get a sword out of a barrel near by and stood ready in a fighting stance. Kagome backed away so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Lady Kagome why don't you have a seat in the grass a little aways from us so that we don't harm you." Miroku said with a kind tone. Kagome just nodded and made her way to a spot in the grass and began watching them as they fought. _Why can't that Miroku guy be the Prince he is so nice, kind and caring. _She thought as her eyes followed them as they continued to fight.

---------------------------------------

"Well I think that is enough training for today." Miroku said as he put his sword back into the barrel.

"Yeah I'm getting tired and it is getting late."

All three of them made their way back inside. "May I get you anything." Kagome said trying to break the silence.

"I'm fine Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha said glaring at how Miroku was treating the servant. "You can leave. First thing tomorrow though I want my breakfast brought to my room." He commanded.

"Yes Sir." Then Kagome went back down stairs to her quarters which weren't as pretty as the rest of the palace. Her quarter was gray and colorless. The walls were made out of stone just like the floor and the only furniture that was in there was her bed. _I miss my home already._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

"Miroku why are you treating that servant so nice? You never treated the other ones the least bit nice so why her?"

"Because she seems like a sweet girl. She's also not like the other ones. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah I have to admit there is something different about her."

"Yup so why don't you try to actually get to know this one?"

"Why would I want to get to know a servant?"

"Never mind you of all people wouldn't understand." Miroku left the Prince's room so that Inuyasha could think of what he should do.

"Maybe he is right." Was the last thing he said then he got ready for bed and soon fell asleep but the only thing on his mind was the servant girl named Kagome.

---------------------------------------

**Well there's the first chapter hope you liked it. I will put up another chapter tomorrow or later today.**

**Kagome126**


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha **

**There isn't much in this chapter other than talking so I hope you like it**

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up right at dawn and went into the kitchen to get the Prince's breakfast. _It's only been one day and I already hate him. _She thought as she picked up the food that Ayumi made for Inuyasha. "Good morning Ayumi. How do you like it here so far?"

"I miss the village. There is always people ordering me around. I _hate_ it here."

"Me too. The Prince isn't exactly one you would find in a fairy tale. Well, I better go before he gets made. Bye Ayumi."

"Bye Kagome."

Kagome set off back up to the Prince's room. When she got there she knocked lightly and then opened the door. "Here's your breakfast." She said coldly, while moving closer to where he was sitting.

"Wow. You know you are the first servant, to actually remember to bring me my breakfast, on the first day?"

"Yeah well I don't usually forget things."

"You are different from the past servants I have had."

"Is that good?"

"I don't know, I am still trying to figure it out myself."

"So where is that friend of yours?"

"I don't know. Who cares?"

"Well I would think you would, since he said he is one of your best friends."

"I guess."

"You _are _just like I thought you would be."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that, I pictured what you would be like after they gave me my job, and you are just like I pictured."

"Really? Is _that_ a good thing?"

"No."

"Well what _do _you think of me?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that."

"And why not?"

"Because you would probably, be offended by what I think of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine. The nice way to say it is you are the...exact _opposite _of Prince Charming." She said rolling her eyes.

"You are so different than what I thought you would be like too." He said finally eating some of his breakfast.

"So what do you think of me?" She said rudely

"Well most of my past servants, they usually fall all over me and, they don't ever bring me _anything_ even though it's their job. You. You are way different."

"So being different is a bad thing." She said making it come out a statement when she intended to make it a question.

"No." Was the only word he said before he began fully eating his breakfast.

"Well I will leave you to enjoy your meal." She said heading for the door.

"No. Stay. You are good company."

"Okay...I guess I _have_ to do what you command."

_What am I saying. I never liked being around servants before so why is now so different. I just asked her to stay. No it can't be. _He thought trying to erase all of his thoughts after that.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Well you're almost done anyway so I don''t see the point in leaving."

"Okay. Did you eat yet?"

"No servants are only aloud one meal a day, and I save mine for when I get dismissed."

"Smart choice."

"I never thought you of all people would complement a servant." She said in shock.

"Well you haven't gotten to know me. If you had you would have already known, that I do have a soft side."

"Really?"

"Yeah you never let your self get to know me. Why are you so afraid?"

"How can you tell?"

"I just can." He said noticing the tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Well...When I was 14 I fell in love with this guy, and well long story short he...he wound up hurting me. From then on I promised myself I wouldn't get that close to anyone again. But why do you care?"

"Because...You...Well you interest me...You don't fall all over me like other girls...You try to get your work done...And you are nice to anyone. I can see that in your eyes."

"Hi Inuyasha." Miroku said barging in.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said trying to remove his eyes for the girl in front of him but found that he couldn't.

"Hi Miss Kagome. You are up early."

"Yeah well I had to bring him, his breakfast, and then we started talking so here I am." She said happy that she was able to make her tears dry up so he didn't see them.

"Wow Inuyasha she _is _different. And you actually were talking to her. You never talked to any of the other servants."

"Kagome you can leave for a little bit." He said handing her his dishes. She quickly bowed and then left his room.

"Inuyasha? You are acting different. Ever since she came yesterday."

"Yeah I know. It's starting to scare me."

"Could it be you are falling in love Mr. Inuyasha?"

"No Miroku. Don't be silly you know that, that would be forbidden."

"Just cause it's forbidden doesn't mean it can stop you, you know?"

"Well I am not in love with that servant girl so drop it."

"Fine I will leave you to your thoughts then." He said exiting the room.

_Am I in love? No you haven't fallen in love since...since that one Princess. Man that was a long time ago. But why do I feel so weird around her. I need to get her out of my head. _He thought as he walked out of his room.

---------------------------

**Kind of a short chapter but hey it's my second chapter today so you can't blame me. Thanks for everyone that added me to their favorite story's list or favorit author's list, that is what made me write another chapter today. I will update more tomorrow**

**Kagome126**


	3. The balcony

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- I do own the characters that I make up in this story though!!

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha was walking down the golden stair case when he hears Miroku talking. Inuyasha slowly looks at where the voice is coming from and sees a girl in the ugly, dirty, brown servants dress that came down a little past her knees.

"Hello. I am not sure we have met before."

"Oh...um...No I am one of the...new servants."

"And do you have a name?"

"Oh yes I am Sango."

"Sango a pretty name for a pretty girl. My name is Miroku. I see you are laundry girl. Do you want me to help you with that?"

"Oh No I'm fine. I'm not sure I am aloud to be talking to you, so I will be on my way."

As soon as the girl left Miroku let out a big sigh. _I'm falling in love with a servant huh Miroku? Well what about you and that Sango chick? I could use this to my advantage, but first I need to find out more about her._ He thought deviously.Then he slowly walked down to the servant quarters to find Kagome.

"Oh Kagome there you are?"

"Yeah here I am. Do you need anything?"

"Yes actually. Can you come up to my room for a minute?"

"Um...Yes."

"Good let's go then." Inuyasha led her back up to his room and sat on his bed. "You can sit down."

"Oh no. I can't. I'm all dirt and I will surely dirty your bed if I sit down."

"Don't worry about. We can have them washed or replaced. It's not a big deal."

"Oh...Okay." She said slowly sitting down and crossing her legs since she is wearing a dress. It you can even call it that.

"Do you by any chance know a girl named Sango?"

"Oh. Yes She is one of my best friends. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Can you tell me more about her?"

"Okay. Well she is a very talented fighter. She can be very stubborn. She has these amazing eyes, almost the color of chocolate."

"Do you think she is pretty?"

"Yes."

"No wonder he is going after her." He said under his breath.

"Sorry. Who is going after her." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I might as well tell you. Miroku, I caught him talking to your Sango friend, and I think he likes her."

"Isn't that forbidden?"

"No it's only forbidden to royalty, like me, my mom, and my dad. Well mostly me since my mom and dad are already married. Miroku is just my childhood friend. He only lives in the palace because, I told my mom that she _had_ to let him stay."

"She listened?" Kagome said very interested in what he was telling her.

"Yeah I believe I told her, _let him stay or I'm going to run away._"

"That would tend to get parents to listen."

"Yeah. That was back when I was like 7 years old. When I was around 5 I met Miroku. I was getting a lesson from my father on how to do something." At that Kagome let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked forgetting that she was a servant because her laughed seemed like one of an angle.

"Nothing." She said quieting down.

"Really?" He started to tickle her stomach and felt a stroke of happiness run through him at the sound of her laughter.

"Inuyasha...Please...Stop...Tickling me." She said in between laughs

"Why? This is so much fun."

"For...You...Maybe." She said trying to find air.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop." He said catching her as she almost fell of the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked looking into her beautiful golden brown eyes. _I never noticed how beautiful she is._ He thought almost in a trance.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said slowly getting up from his big strong arms. She sat back down on his bed and turned her head away from him. _No he's stuck up remember Kagome. __**Then why is he acting so sweet and non Inuyasha like?**__ I don't know maybe he wants to get close to you and hurt you like your last boyfriend. __**He's not like him though. He...He is starting to act like the Prince charming you find in story books, and fairy tales. **_She thought fighting with herself.

"What's wrong?" He said noticing the pained expression that was on her face.

"Oh...Nothing I'm fine." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah. Okay now tell me what's _really_ wrong."

"Nothing I swear."

"Fine I won't bug you about it anymore, but just so you know I'm hear when you want to talk."

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah shoot." Inuyasha said turning his amber eyes towards her golden ones.

"Why are you being so..." She searched for the right word to describe it. "So...Prince Charming today?"

"What do you mean?" He said with a sign of confusion on his face.

"Well you know how yesterday I said, you were the exact opposite of Prince Charming? Well today you _are_ acting like him."

"So what you're saying is you don't, want me to act like him?"

"No. No. It's just...You're acting...Well not like yourself."

"Well I guess I am just happy today." He said turning away from her.

"Happy about what?"

"Well..." He said wandering.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope." He said stubbornly

Kagome let out a small sigh and she too turned away. Just then Miroku came into the room.

"Hello Lady Kagome, Prince Inuyasha."

_Good timing Miroku._ He thought with relief.

"Hey Miroku. I heard you were hitting on Sango today."

"Really and who did you hear that from?" Anger was rising in his voice.

"Um...Just around." She said not wanting to get Inuyasha into any trouble

"You sure you didn't hear it from a certain Prince?" His eyes were turning red with fire as he looked at Inuyasha

"No I heard one of..." She looked around as if she would find her answer on the wall. "I heard it from Sango herself. Sango and I are best friends." She said putting on a smile to hide her lie.

"Okay Kagome I guess I will believe you for now." He said rolling his eyes. "So what have you two been up to?" A smirk was forming across his face as he saw Inuyasha turn back around and look at him.

"Talk." That was the only word he could muster

"Really? What did you two talk about?"

"Stuff."

"I am getting no where with you. So Kagome are you going, to tell me what you guys talked about?" He said turning to face Kagome.

"We didn't really talk about one thing..." She was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"I'll be back." He said and left the room.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked with a worried expression.

"Maybe he didn't want you to tell me what you guys talked about?"

"Hmmm...I don't see why though. We talked about Sango...Then about him.."

"Wait what about him."

"Oh just about how yesterday he wasn't anything close to Prince Charming, and then today...He was nice, caring. He was acting like he actually cared about people other than himself like..."

"Like you?"

"Yes." She said questionably

"Yeah well I said something to him yesterday, I never thought that he would actually think about it though." He said looking at the ceiling

"Well what did you say to him?"

"Before I answer that...Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go ahead." She said wondering what he was thinking

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

"I have only known him for about 2 days."

"Yeah and do you like him?"

"I guess he's not _all_ bad." She said thinking of all the things they talked about and what he is really like.

"Wow...Inuyasha has been acting weird ever since I said that to him last night. Does he really love her?" He said more to himself but Kagome heard him and gave him a puzzled look.

"What did you say?"

"Huh...Oh I just told him that loving a servant is forbidden...well at least for him." He said thinking of Sango.

"I never really got that. Why is loving a servant forbidden to royalty?"

"I don't know exactly. Maybe try asking Inuyasha he is sure to know. Well anyways I better be going." Then he started standing up.

"Okay well I will see you around."

"Bye Miss Kagome." Kagome laughed after he left the room because he always calls her proper names like Miss or Lady Kagome.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha was down stairs sitting in the library, thinking about Kagome. _It has only been two days stupid. You can't love a person in two days. __**Well she's different.**__ She's a servant. __**She wasn't until a few days ago. **__Still you can't love her. I mean look at her. __**Yeah she's beautiful.**__ Pull yourself together Inuyasha. _Inuyasha was fighting with his self. _I have had enough of this. __**Me too. I better get back to her before Miroku pulls something.**__ You're not listening to me are you? __**Nope.**_

With that he started up stairs to his room. When he opened his door he noticed Kagome still sitting on his bed but Miroku was gone. "How long have you been her alone?" He sat next to her.

"Not very long. Miroku left just a couple minutes ago."

"Oh okay." He looked at the ground.

"Hey Inuyasha, why is royalty loving a servant forbidden?" She said turning to look at him and his amber eyes.

"I think it's because then the royal family would have a bad name or something. How funny would this sound: My son the Prince married a servant. I guess it's because of our class. Me, I get what ever I want, when I want it. You, well you get only one meal a day, a you only get your clothes washed once a week."

"Yeah." She turned away and looked at his room. She never noticed how beautiful it really was until now. He had a gold bed frame, silk sheets, silver all over his walls, and a beautiful balcony. His doors for his balcony where closed though so she couldn't look out of it. "Do you ever open your doors to your balcony?" She didn't why she said that but was kind of glad she did.

"No I haven't opened them since my last girlfriend was over." He said thinking back to Princess Kikyo.

"When was that?"

"A long time ago." He then looked over at his balcony doors. "You go out on the balcony?" _Why did I say that?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice

"You would let me?" A big smile appeared on her face and happiness took over her eyes

"I guess." He started walking over to the balcony doors and opened them to reveal a beautiful overlook of the palace. Kagome walked out right behind him but stopped when she saw the view. "You coming?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand.

"It's...beautiful." She took his hand and walked down off of the steps that led from the room. Inuyasha could see nothing but sparkle in her eyes as she looked across the palace. "Inuyasha I am your servant, but you haven't been treating me like one."

"Yeah. I know. I'm treating you like a person."

About an hour later it was starting to get dark so Inuyasha dismissed Kagome and she went down stairs to eat her one meal then went to bed.

----------------------------------

The weeks past by and Kagome, each day would bring Prince Inuyasha his breakfast and she would sit up in his room for the rest of the day and they would just talk. As months past by they grew closer and closer.

It's now been 8 months since Kagome first became a servant.It was another day and Kagome went up to Inuyasha's room to give him his breakfast. She knocked on the door and then the door soon opened.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Good morning." He said closing the door

"Here is your breakfast." She handed him his breakfast and then sat down on his gorgeous bed. "You have your balcony doors open?" She said looking out to the balcony.

"Yeah. I was looking out on it last night." He slowly got up and headed for the balcony. "Come on." Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to come out on the balcony with him and she obeyed.

Kagome tripped on one of the steps and was caught by Inuyasha's strong arms. His arms felt like a castle to her. He looked into her beautiful eyes and felt like he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He got her to her feet and walked her out to the edge of the balcony.

"Kagome it has been almost 8 months since you came here."

"Yeah I know"

"Before you came here I was Prince Inuyasha...Now I'm just Inuyasha...I don't _want_ to be a Prince anymore."

"Why not? I mean you have _everything_. You have a beautiful balcony, a beautiful room, and huge palace at your command and servants waiting on you hand and foot. Why would you want to leave that?"

"Because even though I have all those things...I am still missing one thing that I can't have as a Prince."

"What's that?"

_You Kagome. It's you. I can't have you because it's forbidden._ His mind was screaming. "I can't tell you. It's a secret." _I can't tell you because if anyone found out you would be killed and I would be punished. I could never live with that, so please forgive me Kagome._

"Okay...You can tell me when your ready then." She said a sad expression running through her face. "I need to go. If that's okay."

"Yeah go ahead." He said leading her off the balcony and out of his room. _When will I be able to tell you?_

------------------------------

**Well there's chapter 3 hope you liked it. Please review and if I get some reviews tonight I might update more later today if not I will update tomorrow for sure!!!**

**Thanks for reading so far,**


	4. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the garden

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha

---------------------------

After Kagome left Inuyasha's room she went off to find Sango. She went straight for the laundry room since Sango was "Laundry Girl".

"Good. Sango I thought I would find you here. I need to talk to you." She said looking into the eyes of her best friend.

"Okay what is it?" Sango said putting all of the laundry down so that she could talk to Kagome.

"Well..." She started "You know how I told you Inuyasha has been acting all weird lately?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well today I was thinking, back to one of the first couple days we were here. Miroku said that he loved someone, but it was forbidden. Do you think he love a servant?" She said while her eyes were glistening.

"Maybe...I don't think anything else is forbidden so he has to love a servant."

"Who do you think it is?" She said looking around

_Kagome sometimes you can be so clueless_ Sango thought. "Kagome who hangs out with him the most?"

"Hmmm...No servant really hangs out with him."

"Oh Kagome it's you, it has to be."

"No it's not how could he love _me._ News flash he can have anyone he wants as a bride why would he pick me."

"Well it you don't believe me then, let's go ask Miroku." Sango got up and headed for the door.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

------------------------------------

They looked all around the palace and finally found Miroku. "Hey Miroku." Sango said when she spotted him.

"Hey Miss Sango. Hello Lady Kagome What are you doing here?"

"We have to ask you something. Well first off does Inuyasha love someone?"

"Yes." He said puzzled.

"Does he love a servant?"

"I don't know."

"I know you do Miroku so just spill. We won't tell anyone." Sango said damningly

"I really don't know Sango. I can tell he loves someone by the way he acts, it is possible that it might be..." He whispered something in his ear.

"Really? You should go ask him. "

"Okay but you have to come with."

"Fine I will see you later Kagome." They both said as they ran off to find Inuyasha.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked herself with a blank face.

-------------------------

When Sango and Miroku arrived at Inuyasha's bed room door they knocked and then opened it. "Hey Inuyasha we need to talk to you for a second." Said Miroku

_Wow so this is the Prince? _Sango thought. In her 8 months living here she had never seen him.

"Okay Miroku what's up?"

"Me and Sango where wondering...do you love Kagome?" He whispered the ending so anyone passing in the halls wouldn't hear.

"What would give you that crazy idea?" He said trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Well you don't treat her like a servant, you are around her all day, and it's obvious you like _someone, _and she is the only person I would think you like." He said in a taunting voice

"Yeah so do you like her?" Sango finally spoke

They both looked at him when he didn't respond.

"Inuyasha?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Outside, but answer our question." Miroku said getting annoyed.

"Fine I _do_ like someone. Happy? Good. Well bye." He said as he ran out the door and outside to where Kagome was waiting..

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Hi. Um...Come with me for a minute." He said pulling her by her wrist.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?"

"Some where. You'll see." He said quickly

"Oh yeah did Miroku and Sango talk to you about something?" She said remembering that they had ditched her a little while ago.

"Yeah."

"What did they talk to you about?"

"Were here." He said dogging the question.

"Wow." Her eyes wandered around the beautiful garden they were now standing in. It was dark outside now so the pond that was in the center of the garden glistened as the moon shone on it.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. It's so...wow." She said not sure that that was a real sentence.

"I used to come here all the time. But when you came to the palace I stopped coming."

"Why?" She finally looked at him, and saw that he was looking at her the whole time but she never noticed.

"Well I came here because it relieved me of all my stress but after I started talking to you, I had no stress, there for no reason to come here." His eyes were now set on the pond.

"What does that mean?" She asked looking into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Well I guess it kinda means that I love you." He said this as if it was just a normal sentence of no importance but if you looked into his eyes you could tell it was the only thing on his mind.

"Inuyasha...You really mean.."

"Yes Kagome I mean I love you." He said laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Kagome started to look at all of the brightly colored followers that surrounded her.

"I don't know what's funny...I just felt like laughing. I feel like that a lot when I'm around you." He looked into her big golden colored eyes. "Kagome? Do you feel the same way about me?"

"I...Um..." Her mind was blank. She forgot how to speak for a second then finally muttered..."Yes."

Inuyasha pulled her into a gentle hug. "Kagome you got to promise to tell no one of this. If you do you will be killed by my father, because as you know this is forbidden." All Kagome could do was nod. "I guess what Miroku said was right."

"And what was that." She said finally being able to form a sentence.

"He said that if it's forbidden it still can't stop you from doing it. He was right because just because loving you is forbidden, doesn't mean I won't still love you."

"Inuyasha...You have changed so much since I first got here. When I first saw you I hated you." She let out a little laugh. "But now I guess I am like all of the other servants...Falling for you."

"You are the one person that I actually want to fall for me."

"We better go it's getting late." Kagome said looking as the sun was rising.

"Yeah I guess your right. Go get some sleep, _my _Kagome."

"I am your Kagome now am I?"

"Yes." After he said that one word they both went to their rooms not having anything on their minds then each other. Before Kagome went to bed she replayed that moment in her head. _His Kagome._ She thought _I like that_. Then she slowly let herself be taken over by sleep, while still thinking about Inuyasha.

------------------------

**Well what do you think? I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I will post another chapter up tonight if I have time, if not I will post one tomorrow after school. **

**Hope you liked it so far, (If not tell me why you didn't like it)**

**Kagome126**


	5. Seperated

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------

Kagome woke up earlier than usual and went to Sango's room. Sango was up and she was brushing her ha

"Hey Sango." Kagome said standing at the door of Sango's room.

"Hi Kagome. What are you doing up so early?" Sango put down her brush and pulled Kagome inside her room.

"I don't know, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went to see you. Hey how have you and Miroku been doing?"

"Well..." She started blushing. "I am really starting to like him."

"Really, I'm glad to hear." She said smiling.

"So have and you and the...Prince been?" She asked whispering the last part.

"Um...pretty good I guess."

"Come on spill, I know your not telling me something."

"I can't." She said feeling sad that she couldn't tell her best friend about lat night.

"Why not?" Sango had concern in her eyes.

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell."

"That's nice of you Kagome to keep your promise." She smiled at Kagome "Well I better get to the laundry room and start on the laundry. I will talk to you later Kagome." Sango started walking towards the laundry room.

-------------------------------

Kagome got Inuyasha's breakfast and as usual took it up to his room. As she knocked on his door she started coughing uncontrollably cough y. Inuyasha heard her coughing and opened the door.

"Kagome are you okay?" He said helping her into his room

Yeah..." She started to cough again.

"Kagome your sick. Come here you can lay down in my bed." Inuyasha pulled his covers back a little so that she could lie down and then helped her into the bed.

"Inuyasha I'm fine you don't have to do this." She said laying down in his bed.

"Kagome don't argue just stay here and rest, I will go get you some tea for your throat, and see if we have any medicine." He then left the room.

A couple minutes later he came back with a tray. "Here you go Kagome." He handed her the tea and made her drink it. Just then the door opened.

"Master Inuyasha...What is she doing in your bed?" Said a man that looked like the kings noble.

"She has a cold and I was just trying to help get her better."

"You and that girl needs to come with me." He took them both at their wrists and lend them out of the room and into the huge dinning hall. "King," The noble told him everything and the Kings face drooped..

"Inuyasha is this true?" The King asked.

"Yes but I was only trying to help, Kagome."

"Inuyasha go up to your room, I will be up there to talk to you in a minute. Now what am I going to do with you?" He turned to Kagome who had a very scared expression covering her face. "You are to still serve Inuyasha but I will have someone monitoring you guys. I don't want you to talk to him about anything other than about what he wants from you. Got it?" He raised his eye brow.

"Yes."

"You reply to me as yes sit same as Inuyasha. We will treat you respect and if you don't listen then you will be sent to the dungeon."

"Yes Sir." She replied hastily.

"Janoku go get Koga for me. He will be watching over Miss Kagome here." The King said to the noble that just brought them in there.

Soon Janoku came back into the room with a strong, tall man with black hair tied in a pony tail and was wearing very fancy clothes.

"Master Koga you will be following Miss Kagome around for the next couple days." He pointed to Kagome then he told them about the incident.

"Okay Sir." Koga walked over and introduced himself to Kagome. They then walked back upstairs to Inuyasha's room.

Koga told Inuyasha about what the King said, and that he would be following Kagome around for a while.

"Great." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Master Inuyasha may I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Inuyasha if you don't need anything Miss Kagome and I will be leaving then." Koga took hold of Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

_Great now with this guy following me around am I ever going to get to see Inuyasha?_

-----------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short but I will post another one tomorrow!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thank you to minipower for the great idea! It was minipower's idea to throw Koga in there, so thanks a lot for the idea.**

**Happy reading,**

**Kagome126**


	6. Working on a plan

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

I decided I would put up another chapter today! So on with the chapter...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you like Prince Inuyasha?" Koga asked Kagome while still pulling her down the hall.

"Um...No." She lied.

"I don't know what anyone could see in that Prince." He made a disgusting face when he said the word Prince.

"So how long have you been working in the palace?" She didn't want to talk about Inuyasha with him any more, especially the way he was talking about him.

"Oh I don't know. A couple years I guess." They finally stopped at a door with the word library printed over the top in marble stone. "The King said after you were done serving Inuyasha you had to organize the books in the library." He opened the door to reveal a gigantic space filled with millions of books. "Well I will be back in a little bit to check up on you. I will be in the dining hall if you need anything." He started to walk towards the library doors. The doors had a painting on it. On had a knight with rusted armor on a white stallion and the other door had a girl in a tattered, and ripped princess gown sitting on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes and see was looking up at the knight on the other door.

"I guess I should get to work." She said after studying the two doors. She started at the far end of the library where it said nonfiction in big bold letters over about 10 rows of books. After about an hour she was over to the other side of the library. _I'm almost done_. She thought happily. She was now in the fantasy section.

When Kagome was putting a book in one of the lower shelfs she saw one on the floor that looked like it had been thrown there. She picked it up and looked at it. It said The Silver Rose on the cover. She took the book over to the back corner where there was only one chair. She sat in it and began to read the book. _Isabella saw something that caught her eye. She went towards it. "No it can't be. It's a silver rose." She said aloud. "This means that my I will soon find my true love."_ Kagome read up to that part which was on page, 116 when she heard someone come through the door. She quickly stood up and put it under the cushion of the chair. _Hopefully no one will notice and I will be able to come back and finish it._ She thought as she walked over to Koga. "I'm finally done." She said facing him.

"Okay, good. Let's go then." He took her wrist and led her out of the library.

"Where are we going?" She was trying to free her wrist from his strong hold. No use.

"We are going back to Inuyasha's room to see if he needs you to get him anything. He can't come out of his room so he will probably want dinner." He tightened his grip on her wrist when he noticed her trying to get away.

"You know you don't have to pull me along. I am capable of following on my own." She cried as he continued to pull her.

"Sorry Kings orders." That was the only thing he said.

When they arrived at Inuyasha's door she was relieved when he released his hand from her wrist. She put her other hand around it and rubbed it trying to relieve the pain he had caused.

Koga pushed her into the room and followed behind her.

"Inu...Master Inuyasha." She caught her self. "Would you like me to bring you anything?" Kagome looked into his big amber eyes. She saw nothing but sadness and anger, but when he looked at her she could now see a hint of joy and pleasure. His face softened a bit as he fully looked at her but went back to its original state once he saw Koga behind her. Now the pleasure was replaced by jealously. Was he making it easy for her to read his emotions? What was he trying to tell her?

"Um... No I'm fine." He finally answered.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten since breakfast." Koga nudge her. "Sir."

Inuyasha's eyes were now fully focused on her. She was giving him her, please look. He finally got it. "Um now that I think about it I am a little hungry."

"Okay I will bring you up your dinner then...Sir." She smiled at him making sure Koga couldn't see. _At least now that he is playing along I will get to see him a little longer._ Kagome turned and left the room followed by Koga who soon had his hand tightened around her wrist once more. This time she let out a small cry of pain.

"Could you loosen your hold on my wrist? You're hurting me." She said quietly.

"Fine." He muttered and loosened his grasp.

They arrived at the kitchen at Kagome picked up a tray and put some food on it. She saw Sango and gave her a "I'm fed up." look then gestured towards Koga. Sango nodded and rolled her eyes at him. Kagome fought herself to not laugh. Sango always knew how to make her laugh. Sango started making faces at Koga's back and then he turned around and she quickly stopped before getting caught. They then left the kitchen and went back up to Inuyasha's room.

"Give him his food and then you may go to bed Miss Kagome." Koga said coldly before he opened the door.

"Yes _Sir._" She replied just as coldly. _Two can play at that game_. She thought.

Koga went down the stairs and made a turn. Kagome opened the door and set the tray down on Inuyasha's bed.

"Koga told me to give you your meal and then leave and go to bed." She said smiling

"Oh. So where is he?" He said looking around

"He left." She moved towards the door.

"If he's not here then why don't you stay for a while?"

"Because I have an idea. I can't stand much more of Koga and I already just met him so I thought of a plan, while I organized books today. She whispered her plan into his ear.

"Good plan. Do you think we can pull it off?"

"I hope so." She then left the room and went towards her room thinking of what tomorrow had in store for her.

-----------------------------

Well there's chapter 6. What do you think? Hope you liked it.

Kagome126


	7. Spilt Milk

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------

It was now the middle of the night. Kagome woke up and started working on her plan. She tip toed up stairs and quietly opened Inuyasha's door. Then she went over to his bed and dumped a bucket of milk on his head. Inuyasha woke up with anger all over his face.

"Kagome why the hell did you do this?" He screamed.

"I just thought you would be thirsty is all." She said sweetly.

"Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out." He yelled at the top of his lungs and pointed to the door.

Kagome started yelling back at him. "Fine the next time I think of bringing you something I will go to the store and buy you and attitude adjustment." She stormed off and went back down to her room and locked the door. "Yes my plan is working. I don't think he excepted me to do that, but it was convincing." She lied back down on her bed and looked at her clock that was on the stone wall, it read 7:00. "Better bring him his breakfast."

-----------------------------------------------

When Kagome came up near Inuyasha's room she heard yelling. She opened the door to see a man who was dressed like Inuyasha standing in the room with Inuyasha yelling at him. "Um...Inuyasha here's your breakfast."

"She's the one who did this." He said fiercely.

"Her? She just looks like a sweet innocent servant to me Prince Inuyasha." Said the man.

"She's deadly." Inuyasha was finally starting to call down a little.

_Better get him going again if this is going to work._ She thought.

The man left the room rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He was saying something under his breath about Inuyasha but that is all Kagome heard.

"Inuyasha you stink." Kagome said plugging her nose.

"I know you poured milk on me earlier, remember?"

"Yeah but anyone with half a mind would've gotten changed already." She taunted.

"Fine then I will." He took off his shirt and went to his closet to find a new one.

"I didn't say in front of _me._" She said pretending to be grossed out.

"Then leave. The door is right over there."

"I can't..."

"And why not." He was starting to get annoyed

"Because I am only allowed to go out of here with Koga, remember or is the milk affecting your brain still?"

"That stupid Koga got your cold and he isn't going to be following you around today."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Whoopty for you."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He finally got a shirt out of his closet and put it on.

"Are you mad at me?" She said concerned.

"Uhhhh...Yeah. Isn't it obvious?" Kagome started laughing when he said that. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you can be so stupid sometimes. Me making you mad at me worked though."

"Wait...You _planned _this?" He was looking at her now searching her eyes for an answer.

"Yeah and I told you about it yesterday." She giggled

"So this is your plan? But you told me something totally different."

"Yeah, but I did tell you that you had to act mad so I wasn't _totally _lying. I had to do something different otherwise the King would know. Plus you could never fake being mad at...me." She smiled.

"Sneaky, sneaky little Kagome." He said sounding like a mother.

"Don't you just love me?"

"I'll have to think about that one..."

"Hey."

"I'm kidding, you know I love you Kagome." The man that was in the room earlier was about to come back in to tell Inuyasha something when he heard what Inuyasha just said.

_Wait, Kagome is that servant girl. I have to tell the King about this. _The man ran off down the hall to the King's quarters.

-----------------------------------

"King. You will never guess what I heard." Said the man entering the King's quarters. He told the King what Inuyaha said and the King's jaw dropped in awe.

"So Koga wasn't lying when he said they were all buddy buddy. Well we will have to drop by the servants quarters in a little bit to give Miss Kagome a trip to the dungeon then won't we?"

"Yes Sir." The man nodded.

"Hojo go tell the Queen of this business. I will be going to get Miss Kagome now." Hojo bowed as the King left.

--------------------------------

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha?"

"Father." Said Inuyasha as he opened his door to reveal an extremely angry King.

"I need to know the where abouts of Miss Kagome."

"Why what did she do?"

"You do not need to know of my business with her, just tell me where she is and carry on with your doings."

"I...I don't know where she is." He lied.

"Fine I will go look in her room then." The King walked out of Inuyasha's door way and went to find Kagome.

"Why is he looking for her?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Perhaps I could tell you."

"Who...Koga...What do you know? Why do they want Kagome?..." He asked frantically

"Whoa. One question at a time. She is being taken to the dungeon for reasons I don't know. I over heard the end of the King's conversation with Hojo."

"Wait...dungen...Who's Hojo." Inuyasha started pacing

"Hojo is the man that came in you room when you started yelling something about milk...Anyway...He is a Prince from the Southern lands here on a trip for something and is staying here for a while, and apparently helping out the King."

"I am going to kill that Hojo." Inuyasha started to make his hands into fists

"Ok Mutt Face first let's think of a way to get beautiful Kagome out of the dungeon." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Fine but don't call me Mutt Face."

"Fine Dog Breath."

"That either."

"Fine you fun sucker."

"Flea Bag."

"You said I couldn't call you Mutt Face, or Dog Breath so don't call me Flea Bag."

"Fine, but now who's the fun sucker?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I will try to put up another tomorrow but till then tell me what you think of it so far.**

**-Kagome126**


	8. Kagome's getting married

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha

Just in case your wondering why I made Kagome 16 in this chapter instead of 15 like the series is because I just like 16 better. lol No offense to anyone.

-----------------------------------------------

After Inuyasha and Koga finished arguing they head down 17 staircases and finally got to the dungeon.

"Kagome? Kagome are you here?" They both called.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffed and tried to dry her tears.

"Kagome!! Hey why are you crying?" Inuyasha said fear in his eyes as he looked at the lock.

"The King said that I will be in here intill I am eighteen. That's two years from now." She still couldn't keep her tears from falling

"Don't listen to that nasty King, Miss Kagome, we will get you out." Koga walked up to inspect the lock.

"Koga what...What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you. Don't ask questions. We will tell you later." He replied calmly. Kagome nodded and got up from where she was sitting and went over to the bars of the cell she was in.

"Do you think you guys will be able to find the key?"

"We won't have to, Miss Kagome, we are going to break the lock open. I think if I kick it hard enough I will be...I heard something."

"Me too. Come on Koga we have to hide, we don't want to be sent in there to, then we would really be stuck." Inuyasha and Koga ran away from Kagome's cell.

_They are here to rescue me. Their strong they will be able to break it...I think._ She thought still looking at the lock when she heard footsteps. Kagome look around the corner to find Hojo.

"Miss Kagome, the King and I were talking and he said that he will let you out on one condition...You be my bride. I came here to marry a beautiful women and in the Southern palace it is okay to marry servants and you fit the beautiful description and he wants you unavailable to Inuyasha so what do you say?"

"You want me to choose between getting out and never seeing Inuyasha again?"

"No the King said that if you don't agree then we will do it by force so _you _don't have a choice."

"How can he just force _me_ to marry _you_? That's so...unfair"

"Thus is life Miss Kagome. So come on we have to prepare for the wedding." Hojo unlocked the lock and took Kagome's hand.

"Let go of me. I am _not_ going to marry you and no one can make me so let go." She tried to struggle away form him but it was no use, he was too strong.

Hojo pulled Kagome up and out of the dungeon and took her into one of the guest quarters.

"Great _now _how are we suppose to free her?" Inuyasha complained.

"We will just have to stop the wedding."

"But we don't know when the wedding is or where it's being held."

"So I will just have to...ask around." He started walking out of the dungeon.

"Wait why you?"

"Because everyone already knows that you like her so they won't tell you anything."

"Fine." They both walked out of the dungeon and up to their rooms.

_Kagome hold in there. We will never let you marry Hojo, don't worry._ They both thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Kagome dear, you know Hojo isn't all that bad. If you become a Princess then think of all the doors that would be opening for you." Said a women who was doing Kagome's hair.

"Yes Miss Kagome, you wouldn't have to clean, or serve people. You would be your own person again, kind of like you were before you came here except with riches." Said another women who was making her dress.

"I don't want to marry _that_ Prince, and I don't care if I have riches."

"Wow they were right this one is different." Both women said quietly.

"When is the wedding?"

"Oh dear, it's...In three hours."

"Thanks.."

"No problem. Now lets get this dress on you and make you look even more beautiful." They put the dress on her, did her make up and touched up her hair. She was now wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with pink roses all along the bottom. The dress was strapless and it had light sparkles on it too. Her hair was in a ponytail with flowers surrounding the spot were the ponytail met her head, and her shoes were plain white 2 inch heals.

"Wow you look amazing Kagome." Sango said as she entered the room.

"Thanks, Sango. But I don't want to look amazing, I want to look like I'm not getting married."

"I'm sorry Kagome. Hey but on the bright side you will get to be a Princess."

Kagome stomped out of the room and went into the library still wearing her wedding apparel.

----------------------------------------

"Just a minute Koga I need to check something" Said Inuyasha who then went into the library which was where he could smell Kagome's scent. "Kagome?" He whispered.

"Inuyasha is that you?"

"Kagome!" He ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha could see her tears.

"No they are making me get married to that Hojo guy. I don't want to get married to _him._ I want to get married to a different Prince." She said the last part quietly and then started to blush.

"Kagome I am not going to let him marry you."

"Really? But how can you stop it, it was the King's orders?" Sadness swept her face again.

"I will think of something. You go and get ready and act like nothing happened, I have a plan."

"Okay, I trust you, but please hurry." She went back to the room she was just in and let them finish. Soon it was almost time for the wedding. They entered the church that was in the palace and Kagome waited for her cue to walk down the aisle. The music started playing and she started to do the bridal walk. The flower girl was a girl named Rin that was in a pink almost Princess looking dress. She was tossing rose petals onto the aisle in front of Kagome. When she was done she went and stood by the King. Kagome was soon up at by Hojo and the priest. He began reading and he now said...

"Does anyone think these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do." Inuyasha came into the room wearing almost the same thing Hojo was.

"You do?" Said the King glaring at him.

"Yes I do Kagome...Do you want to marry him?"

"No." She spat.

"Fine then it's settled." He picked her up and ran out of the church, his father started running after them and ordered the guards to find them.

-------------------------------

"See Kagome told you I would find away to stop the wedding." Inuyasha put her down. They were in the garden.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I just couldn't imagine...Ewww." She said at the thought.

"You couldn't imagine what?"

"Kissing Hojo." She said with a disgusted look on her face. Inuyasha laughed when he saw her face.

"Yeah I could only imagine,"

"So what do you think they are going to do when they find us?" She changed the subject.

"There not going to do anything. I am the soon to be King of this place and with out me there is no future so...they have to do whatever I say." A smile grazed his lips.

"I like it when you smile, Inuyasha. It makes you look friendly."

"Thanks?" Kagome giggled at his question.

"Inuyasha." Said a distant voice.

"Koga?"

"Yeah, look the guards are looking for you and they are coming this way." Koga came into view. "Hello Miss Kagome, glad to see you unmarried." He smiled.

"Yeah all thanks to Inuyasha." She looked up at him.

"Okay Koga you better leave us to deal with the guards, surprisingly I don't think you should get in trouble with us."

"Wow a kind side huh?"

"Yeah don't get used to it."

"Fine. Thanks anyway and whatever you do make sure Kagome's safe." He said running away from them and into the palace doors, just as the guards spotted Inuyasha and Kagome.

;"Prince Inuyasha, we need to take the girl." The took Kagome by the arm and started to pull her.

"Unhand her. She didn't do anything. I am the one who broke into the wedding. I am the one who stopped the wedding and I am the one who took Kagome out of the wedding, so if you are going to take anyone away, it should be me." He said forcefully.

"Inuyasha King's orders."

"Well I gave you a new order and unless you want to be dead, I suggest you let go of her this instant." He gripped his sword.

"Um..." The guard looked at the other guard standing next to him, trying to figure out what to do. "Um... Fine but we will be contacting the King about this." The guard released Kagome and Kagome rubbed the red mark on her arm. The guards started walking away in the direction in which they came.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She said looking and her arm still.

"I won't let them _ever_ touch you again."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

_Wow those eyes could make anyone love her._ He thought as he looked at her.

"Inuyasha, your staring. Is something wrong."

"Oh...no...nothings wrong just looking at the...that rose behind you." _Good recovery._ He said in his mind as he pick the rose off the bush, and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks it's beautiful." She said taking the rose from him and smelling the intoxicating smell. Kagome went over to the bench that was near the pond at sat down. She picked another flower off of a bush. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!!" She said as she pulled off the petals.

"Who?"

"The Prince that I said I liked." She dropped the stem of the depetaled flower.

"Lucky Prince to have you love him." He sat down next to her and looked at their reflection in the pond.

"Do you know who the Prince is? I told him I loved him before."

"You did?"

"It's you silly. Can't you tell. You are the only other Prince I know besides Hojo." She looked into his amber eyes.

"I knew that." He said looking at her.

"Just making sure. You _can_ be really forgetful at times."

"What would make me forget that you loved me?"

"I don't know." She rested her head on his shoulder, and with in minutes she was fast asleep. "Inuyasha...Hate Hojo...Kiss." She murmured in her sleep.

"She's dreaming about me?" He picked her up and headed for her room. _She's dreaming. About me!!_

----------------------------------

Happy Halloween!! If you review you can tell me what you were for Halloween if you went trick or treating. I went as Kagome but I didn't really trick or treat I handed out candy!!! Well hope you liked this chapter, another one will be up around this time tomorrow so check back! Oh and thank you to all that have reviewed so far!

Kagome126


	9. The Princess

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was almost to Kagome's room when she started to wake up.

"Inuyasha." She said drowsily

"Hey sleepy head. I was bringing you to your room."

"Oh thanks." She noticed that he was carrying her. "I can walk now since I'm awake."

"Oh right." He blushed and then put her down gently. "Walk you to your room?"

"Sure." They began walking towards her room when Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers.

"Come on." She said and started to walk faster pulling the now blushing Inuyasha along with her. They walked into the kitchen and Kagome sat down releasing his hand from hers.

"Why are we here?"

"So you can eat, duh." She said grabbing two plates with food on them and handed one to Inuyasha. "Unless you don't want to eat with me." Kagome looked up into his amber eyes.

"Fine." He sat down in a chair next to her. Kagome smiled and began eating.

After they were done eating Inuyasha took Kagome to her room.

"Well good night."

"Good night Inuyasha." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then entered her room leaving the door open. Inuyasha's walked up stairs and into his room holding the cheek she kissed the whole way.

------------------------------------

Kagome was up and was almost to Inuyasha's room with his breakfast. When she got there she let herself in and noticed Inuyasha was still sleeping. She put the plate down and sat on the edge of his bed. _What can I do to get him up with out disturbing him and making him angry?_ She thought. Then she leaned down and gently touch her lips to his cheek which got him up right away _Knew it since he wouldn't let go of his cheek yesterday._ She giggled to herself. "Good morning."

"Why are you here?"

"You don't want me to be here waking you up?" She smiled

"No, just wanted to know why you were here."

"Bringing you breakfast." She stood up and brought him the plate and sat back down.

"Oh right." He sat up and took the plate from her and put in on his nightstand.

"If your not going to eat then come with me." She took his hand and led him out of the room and into the library. She shut the doors and look at the paintings on the door. "Inuyasha why did they have these painted on here?" She pointed to the doors.

"Well it was painted on there when a long time ago a Prince married a servant so the Prince was painted on here with rusted armor because he rescued the servant she was about to be killed for not doing her duty and then the girl represents the servant who had tattered clothing who became a Princess so they did a Princess with a tattered gown."

"So why is it forbidden for royalty to marry servants now?" She said touching the door.

"I don't know why they made it forbidden it just...is." _But don't worry Kagome it won't be for much longer, I will find a way to change it I promise. _

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and whispered in her ear..."Come with me." She followed him as they went to the back of the library. Inuyasha pushed a stone behind a book self and a door appeared. He opened it and told Kagome to hurry up. As soon as she was in he closed the door and on the other side it disappeared again.

"How..."

"Disappearing spell." Kagome nodded and turned around to see a room that had blue walls and was bare except for another door and a picture frame with no picture. "Come on" He took her hand and led her out of the room through the door. The door led out doors. You could see where the spell ended.. There was a waterfall and a lake. The waterfall was surrounded by big stones that came all the was around it.

"We are now outside the palace gates but just barley...Come on." He walked around towards the waterfall and went across the stone so that he was behind it Kagome following him the whole way.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." He put his arms around her waist and jumped into the lake holding her the whole time.

"Inuyasha..." She screamed as the splashed. They went under and Inuyasha quickly kicked is way up still holding Kagome. When they reached the surfaces Kagome gasped for air. "Inuyasha." She repeated.

"What don't you like getting wet Kagome?" He smirked, and before he could answer he dunked her under the water and brought her up again by her waist.

"Inuyasha...Don't...Do...That..." She said in between breathes.

"Aw you're no fun." He said and started doing a fake pout.

"Inuyasha being a baby?" She taunted.

"Hey...I'm not a baby."

"Whatever." Kagome laughed.

"Good now your having fun." He said right after she started laughing.

"I guess so."

"You guess so? Well I will make sure you have fun." He let go of her waist and started tickling her, but making sure she didn't go under the water.

"Inuyasha. Stop. Tickling. Meeeee..." She said while laughing as he tickled her still.

"But I'm having fun."

"Please...Stop..."

"Okay." Inuyasha stopped tickling her so that she could breath.

"Thank you." She said after she caught her breath again. Kagome got closer to him and tried to dunk him but only got him to where his nose what under the water because he was to strong. He got back up and picked Kagome up. "Inuyasha don't you even think about it." She warned

"Hmmm... So my choices are throw you into the water or..."

"Or...let me go free?"

"Nope I'm going to throw you into the water."

"No you're not."

"Try and stop me" He started raising her higher.

"Fine if you throw me I am never going to speak to you again." She said in a playful voice.

He threw her into the water about four feet away from him so that she wouldn't be to hard to rescue if she started to drown. She soon brought her head out of the water.

"So you still going to talk to me." He said pouting.

Kagome pretended to think about this for a minute then said..."I guess so..."

He came towards her and picked her up again. "Come on we better get inside and get changed before they noticed were gone." He carried her out of the lake and back through the door they came out of. Kagome started to shiver at the loss of warmth from the lake. "You cold?"

"Sssssorrrrt offfff." She said.

"Come on before you get sick." He pulled her out of the library and back to her room. "Get changed now I will be up in my room getting changed to."

"Okay." She said before he left. She got changed into her normal clothes and went out of the room and handed her servant dress to Sango in the laundry room to get washed.

"And what were you doing to get you so wet?" Sango asked as she took her dress.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay you better." She threw the dress into the wash water and began to wash it.

"Bye Sango." Kagome then left to go find Inuyasha.

She was almost to her room when she was stopped by a pair of muscular arms. She turned around to see Inuyasha.

"I was looking for you." She said while turning around and facing his amber eyed face.

"Really, because _I_ was looking for _you._"

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. They both started to laugh.

Suddenly they heard a door open. They looked behind them and an older servant came out.

"Hello Prince Inuyasha, and Princess." He bowed and started off down the hall.

"Princess? He thought_ I_ was a Princess?"

"Yeah. You do look different with out your servant clothes on. Hey I just got a really good idea. If he thought you were a Princess now I bet with real Princess clothes on even the King would think you were a Princess."

"What are you up to Inuyasha?"

"Come on I'll show you." He started down the hall and turned into one of the last doors in the hallway, with Kagome following behind him. He pulled back the closet doors to reveal tons of Princess dresses and the room looked like it belonged to a Princess too. "This was my mom's old room. She never goes in here anymore. She doesn't even remember that these clothes exist. So let's have some fun. Put on one of the dresses and do you hair differently then you usually do it and we will see if anyone notices."

"Okay I guess we have nothing to lose." Inuyasha left the room to leave Kagome to dress.

A half hour later Kagome came out wearing a pink ball gown that was strapless that was almost identical to her "wedding dress" but it had pink roses all across the top instead of the bottom. Her hair was up in a rose shaped bun and she was wearing a tiara that she found at the bottom of the closet along with a pair of slip on black high heals. She was also wearing a pair of white gloves to hide her servant looking hands.The only make up she was wearing was a light pick eye shadow and black mascara. When Inuyasha saw her his jaw dropped.

"Wow you _do _look like a Princess. Let's go test this out." He started walking down the hallway with her at his side. "Let's go to the dinning room. There is bond to be _someone_ in there." Kagome just nodded to scared to say anything, after all she was pretending to be a Princess which had majorconsequences if she got caught. They soon arrived at the dinning room. There were two people in there as they got closer they identified the two figures. One was Prince Hojo the other was the Queen.

"Oh Prince Inuyasha." Hojo said as he bowed. "And this lovely lady is?"

"Her name is Princess Kagome."

"Nice to meet you." He took her gloved hand and kissed it.

"Yes nice to meet you Princess." The Queen said.

_So he was right when he said that she doesn't remember her old stuff. _She thought with relief.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Queen Izayoi. This is Prince Hojo." She said doing a little curtsy.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said and then copied the Queen with a curtsy.

"So where are you from Princess Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"I am from... " She looked at Inuyasha for help.

"She is from the Eastern Lands." He saved her.

"Oh, the gorgeous Eastern Lands. You are a really lucky Princess to rule over such lands." Praised the Queen.

"Thank you."

"Well me and Ka... I mean Princess Kagome better be going." He took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Wow they actually fell for it."

"Yeah and my mom is really hard to convince most of the time too."

"Well come on let's go find the King." Kagome said

They started walking to the King and Queen's quarters hoping he would be there. They knocked on the door and came in. The King was at his desk and turned around when he heard the door open.

"Hello Son."

"Hello Father I would like to introduce you to Princess Kagome."

"Pleasure to meet me Princess."

"Princess could you leave for a minute I need to talk to my Father in private." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." She then left the two alone.

"Wow Inuyasha where did she come from she is beautiful."

"She is the Princess of the Eastern Lands. Oh and she's not only beautiful she's perfect." He said thinking of Kagome.

"So does she have possibilities to becoming our future Queen?"

"I don't know yet." He lied.

"Well just make her feel at home while she is here." He smiled at his son then got back to his work. Inuyasha left the room and went over to Kagome who was waiting patiently.

"Did he fall for it?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you talk about with him?" She asked curiously.

"You."

"What did he say about me?"

"He said that you were beautiful."

"And what did you say?" He body got warm. _The King thinks I'm beautiful_ She thought happily.

"I said that..." He got quieter. "You're not only beautiful your perfect." He blushed.

"Do you really think that?" She too started to blush.

"Well...yeah." He confessed, while his cheeks got rosier.

"Hey I have an idea let's go find Koga see if he falls for the Princess act."

"Okay I just want to see the look on his face." He smirked at the thought.

They went off to find Koga but didn't have to look far because he was coming up to check on Kagome anyway.

"Hey Koga." Said Inuyasha

"Hey who's she." He pointed to Kagome

"Oh this is the Princess of the Eastern Lands, Princess Kagome."

"Wow she's beautiful, and she has the same name as our Kagome isn't that funny?"

"Yep.Oh and Princess this is Koga."

"Nice to meet you." She curtsied.

"You are so lucky to have her even around you." He whispered to Inuyasha.

"I know and she might be the future Queen _if _I grow to like her." He smiled at Kagome, and she giggled.

"Well I better get back to work." He bowed then walked down the stairs.

"Wow if even Koga fell for it then I think I could pull this off for a while."

"Yeah and it's better us hanging around with you as a Princess so they don't try to send you to the dungeon again. Well I will show you to your room. We can move those dresses in that closet to your room you will be staying in." He took her hand and led her to her room.

----------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is another chapter. I hoped you liked it oh and I might have another chapter up tomorrow but at the latest I will have it up on Saturday. Stupid school with their stupid quarterlies. Lol.**

**Kagome126**


	10. Ballroom

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------------

When they got to the room that Kagome would be staying in she stood there in shock. The walls were pink and on the wall over the bed it said Princess. The bed frame had roses on it and the bed had green sheets that had little fairies all over them. The closet was a walk in closet and the room was as big as 10 of the servants quarters.

"This is where I will be sleeping?" She asked still shocked.

"Yeah. Why you don't like it?"

"No, I ...I love it."

"Good I'm glad." Inuyasha brought in all of the dresses from his mom's old room and put them in her closet so she would have something to wear. "Well It's only 7 o'clock so what do you want to do for the next 2 or 3 hours?" He said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Um...I don't know."

"Hey there is going to be a party in the ballroom want to go to that?"

"Sure." Inuyasha walked to the door and held the door for her gentlemen like, which made Kagome laugh. "What I can't act like a gentlemen with out you laughing?"

"It's just, I think of you as more of the "strong guy" and most of the "gentlemen" out there are really weak." She was still laughing. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes playfully.

They made it to the ballroom just as the party started. They came in at the top entrance so they had to walk down the entrance stairs to get to the ballroom floor. As Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs side by side everyone stopped to look at them. The only noise in the room was the almost silent sound of the music and the sound of Inuyasha's and Kagome's shoes hitting the steps. A few people were whispering "Are those two a couple?" or, "Who is the girl?" as they came close to the last step. Once they hit the actual floor the music started again but the talking didn't.

"Why are they staring?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"I have no clue. Just don't look at them, and dance."

"Okay." Just as she said that a slow song came on and everyone held their breath to see whether the two were going to dance together or not.

"You want to dance." He said still whispering because of the silence they were getting from everyone else.

"Sure."

She put her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist. Everyone watched them dance and about half way through the song other couples started dancing too. At the end of the song Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and walked over to the side. They were greeted by the King and Queen.

"Hello Princess." Said the Queen. "How are you this evening?"

"Good Your Majesty."

While they were talking so were Inuyasha and the King.

"So are you guys together now?" The King asked.

"Kind of."

"So what made you come? When I told you about the party a month ago you wanted nothing to do with it."

"I don't know. We were bored and I remembered the party was today so we came."

"I figured you might, and when you did you made a grand entrance." The King said laughing a little.

"I didn't mean to, when we came through the door everyone just...stopped."

"Yeah they were wondering who she was."

"Oh speaking of her I better go back over to her." He walked over to Kagome and the Queen.

"Yeah he is really nice though." Said the Queen.

"Yes he has been really nice. Speak of the Prince." She said as Inuyasha came near.

"You were talking about we were you?" He said playfully.

"Well you two get back out there and have fun." The Queen walked back over to the King and started talking to him.

"Prince Inuyasha who is the girl." Said a voice.

"She is the Princess of the Eastern Lands., Princess Kagome." He replied to who ever spoke.

"Whoa she's beautiful." Said a different voice.

"Well she's mine so don't think about it." Inuyasha said to everyone.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept dancing intill about 11 and decided to go to bed. They walked out of the same door they entered everyone didn't fall quiet this time though.

"Did you have fun Princess?" Inuyasha said when they were almost to the door.

"Yes I did Prince." She giggled.

"Don't call me Prince."

"Fine."

Inuyasha walked Kagome to her room.

"Having fun "playing dress up"" He said coding the words in case anyone was around to hear.

"Yes."

"Well good night."

"Good night Inuyasha." She closed her door and got ready for bed. As she climbed into the soft, warmth of the bed she let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally something other than the rock hard beds to lay on, and it's all thanks to my Prince Charming._ She soon went to sleep and was eloped in a dream in an instant. She was dreaming of her little brother Sota, her mom and of course Inuyasha. She was able to sleep peacefully something she wasn't able to do in a long time. She always had dreams that in the end, turned into nightmares. They were always about a demon destroying her village, killing her brother, and killing her. This time was different. In this dream she was happy. Was it because she had Inuyasha there with her? Did her happiness come from being around him and her brother? She kept thinking about that in her sleep. And in the middle of her dream there was a demon but she wasn't scared. She had Inuyasha there, and just thinking that made the demon go away.

------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Kagome, wake up." Said a voice.

"Huh...What?" Kagome said waking up.

"Hello Princess Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"What are you doing here and who are you?" She asked the girl in front of her.

"Oh let me explain. I am your personal servant while you are here so if you need anything just ask, and my name is Akotori." The young servant bowed.

"Thanks but I really don't need a personal servant."

"Oh but the King insisted, and I jumped up at the chance to be around a Princess." She smiled.

"Okay but I don't want to cause you too much trouble."

"No it won't be trouble at all."

"Fine then I will allow this." She said Princess like.

"May I get you anything then?"

"No right now I am fine. I will find you if I require anything." And with that the servant was gone, still wearing a smile on her face. Just then Inuyasha walked in.

"So I see _you_ have a personal servant."

"I guess."

"Well get dressed and meet me in the dinning room. We are having breakfast with Hojo, and the King and Queen." He then exited the room.

Kagome quickly got dressed, did her hair, and brushed her teeth. She was wearing a blue, plain Princess gown. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had white gloves on. She threw on the same shoes she was wearing yesterday and left to find Inuyasha. As she approached the dinning room doors she saw Inuyasha standing by them.

"You ready?"

"Yeah put why are you waiting?"

"Just come on." He took her hand and they walked through the door into the dinning room. Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair and she sat down. He sat down to the left of her and Hojo was sitting to her right. The King and Queen entered just after they did and sat across from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Good morning." The King said.

The food was soon brought in. To Kagome it looked like they were having a feast. When they revealed the food Kagome was surprised. It was just a normal breakfast she usually brings Inuyasha except a lot more. There was everything from pancakes to french toast. After an hour of their silent meal they were all done eating. Some servants came in and took their plates.

_I wish Sango could have been here she would have loved being treated like this._ She thought thinking of her best friend.

"Well Princess Kagome, Prince Inuyasha, I'm sorry but we have some work to attend to so we will see you at lunch." Hojo, the King, and the Queen all stood up and then left the room.

"That was _so _good."

"Yeah normal breakfast tends to taste like that."

"Hey I haven't had a meal like this in a _long _time." She thought of the village.

"Yeah well get used to it Princess." He smiled at her.

Inuyasha stood up and so did Kagome. They were walking side by side out of the dinning room, when Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand and held it in hers. He was surprised at her actions so he looked down to see if it was real.

_Wow she's holding my hand. Usually I'm the one who reaches for her hand not the other way around._ He thought, but he wasn't complaining. He was starting to like Princess Kagome more and more.

"Kagome I will be right back." Inuyasha said and then left her standing there as he hurried away.

"What is he up to?" She asked herself.

Inuyasha soon came back and was holding something behind his back.

"For you Princess." He held out a bunch of roses.

"Inuyasha where did you get them?"

"It's a secret ." He said as she took the roses. She smelt them and then she hugged Inuyasha.

"I love them." She said in his ears.

"I'm glad." They broke apart when they heard foot steps. They turned around to find Sango walking up the stairs. She looked at Kagome and didn't notice it was her best friend. She bowed and kept walking.

"Hey Sango." Said Kagome.

"Huh? Kagome is that you?" She asked in awe.

"Yup."

"What...happened?" Kagome whispered the whole story in her ear. "Wow now if you could find a special someone." She said meaning Inuyasha and Kagome soon got what she meant but luckily Inuyasha didn't

"Maybe." She replied.

"Well I better get back." She said and left.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Um...since we were 5. Inuyasha does Miroku still like Sango?"

"Yeah I think so."

"We need to get them together. Sango has been so depressed lately and I think he would cheer her up."

"Okay. Let's go find Miroku then." They started to walk down the hall towards Miroku's room. They entered his room and fortunately he was there.

"Inuyasha and..."

"Oh Miroku this is Princess Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Princess and might I say that you look beautiful."

"Don't even think about it Miroku she's mine." Kagome smiled.

"Miroku don't you recognize me? It's me Kagome."

"Kagome, how? What? When?" Inuyasha explained everything.

"Okay now back to business. We are here to get you and Sango together." Inuyasha said blankly

"Really? Does she know about this?"

"No but she really likes you." Kagome butted in.

"Really!"

"Yeah so please show her how much you like her so she will stop acting...depressed and sad."

"But what can I do to show her?"

"Give her flowers or something. Inuyasha knows how much flowers can get a girl to like you." She smiled up at Inuyasha, who smiled back.

"Okay...I will give her some...tomorrow."

"Good first thing tomorrow. I will get her to go to the garden. Meet her there at like 11 okay?"

"Alright and thanks guys."

"No problem man." Inuyasha said then he left the room with Kagome following him.

"Inuyasha, are we going to spy on them?"

"We're going to spy." He said with a smirk.

-------------------------

**Well there is chapter 10. I decided to put it up today and I'll put another one up tomorrow because I had and will have some spare time. Well please review and tell me if you liked it.**

**Kagome126**


	11. What your eyes tell me

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha

------------------------------------

"Hello Princess Kagome. I came to ask you something." Said Prince Hojo while he was approaching Inuyasha and Kagome. "Would you come to the winter ball with me?"

"Um..." She looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Hojo but she is going with me." Inuyasha quickly said not knowing what he was saying.

"Really? Sorry I never knew you two were a couple." He said then walked away sadly.

"Were a couple?" Kagome asked

"Yep apparently."

"What is the winter ball?"

"Oh it is this big part and everyone that lives in the palace goes including servants and there is this big celebration, and it's...It's just a big fancy ball basically."

"Okay, and so are we really going together?"

"Yup."

"Really now?"

"Yup, I already told Hojo we were so we are and plus...I was going to ask you anyway." He said shyly.

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't worry I would've said yes anyway." She said casually.

"Well come on then we better go and get you something fancy to wear." He said and started pulling her.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell the dress supervisor what you want to wear so she can make it."

"Oh."

After Kagome spent an hour telling her what she wanted her dress to look like she left so that she could work in peace.

"So you finally done?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was coming out of the dress making room.

"Yes. I wanted it to be _perfect._" Inuyasha sighed.

"Women." He said quietly so that Kagome wouldn't hear. "Grrrrrrr...I smell Koga." Sure enough about two seconds after he said that Koga appeared.

"Hello _Inuyasha_. And hello Princess Kagome." He kissed her hand which made Inuyasha get jealous.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to the Princess. After all we haven't had a Princess around here in a long time, ever since Princess Kikyo." Inuyasha grew angry at the thought.

"What did you want to talk to her about Koga?" Inuyasha asked

"None of your business. Now go away."

"Nope. The Princess is mine so just stay away from her." Inuyasha started to get really protective of Kagome.

"I think she should choose. You haven't let her say a word."

"Fine. Princess, who do you like more me or Koga?" He said turning towards her since she was behind him.

"Um... Do I _have_ to answer?"

"Yes." They both said at once.

"Um...Well...I...Like...Inuyasha...More...Because I've known him longer?" She said as a question.

"Is that a question or statement my dear Princess Kagome?"

"Koga go just go away she said she liked me more. Plus shouldn't you be around the servant Kagome?" He said just trying to get him to leave.

"This Kagome is much prettier."

"Koga please you sound like Miroku." Inuyasha started walking away from them. "Come on Princess." He said and Kagome started to follow him once more.

"But..." Koga was left all alone. "Oh well I guess I get the other Kagome all to myself then...If I can find her." He said to himself.

---------------------------------

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Why do you and Koga always fight when I'm around, no matter if I am "playing" or if I'm not?" She said using playing instead of Princess.

"I don't know...Maybe because well...He likes you and I don't want him to."

"Why can't he like me...It's not like I like him back."

"Well because...I don't know I just don't like him liking you...It's hard to explain."

"Oh okay. So when is the winter ball?" She changed the subject noticing it was angering Inuyasha.

"In a week."

"Inuyasha if we go together to the winter ball are people going to be staring at us again like that one party we went to?"

"I don't know. Probably, why?"

"Just wondering, because if felt weird having every set of eyes on us."

"Well they were staring at you not us."

"Why would they stare at me?" She asked puzzled.

"Well because no one knows you...and the Eastern Land Princess died a long time ago."

"Really what happened?"

"Well her name was Kikyo...I used to like her until she hurt me but that's another story anyway...after she went back to her palace after visiting us here...there were a swarm of demons that attacked and someone was suppose to help them but they didn't and she fought to the death."

"Who didn't help?" She asked interested in what he was saying.

"Me." She gasped.

"You? Why?"

"Because I was mad at her she hurt me...She and I were going to get married when we were 18. We were happy together and our parents loved that we were a couple. Everything was perfect. Then she started to change...she started to go out at night with no one knowing where she was going. She also started to say things that she never use to say. Things got awkward between us even though we still loved one another. Then one day she told me she hated me...She said that she never could like a half breed, that she was pretending and couldn't pretend any longer. Before our break up I promised to protect her if any demons came and after we broke up I hated her so I broke my promise. I do regret not saving her but what she did hurt me and in return I felt like she need to feel the same pain I was feeling so I didn't come to her rescue. And after that I couldn't trust anyone, well that is until you came into my life." He gave Kagome a half smile.

"You still loved her didn't you?"

"Yeah but after she died my feelings for her died too."

"So that empty picture frame in your secret room had her picture in it?"

"Yes but when she and I broke up I ripped up the picture but kept the picture frame to try and remind me never to fall in love again, but look where I am. I guess I can't stop myself from loving."

"I'm glad you can't. If you didn't then where would I be right now, I would be a servant serving a stuck up Prince." She smiled. "But the Prince that I see now isn't that same Prince he is...Perfect."

"No...I can never be perfect...I let those people die for selfish reasons."

"No you didn't. She broke your heart and in the process she broke herself. You two were just not meant to be that's all. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't yours."

"Kagome, thanks." Kagome smiled and then hugged him. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him so that their bodies were completely touching. He put his chin on her head and took a deep breath, breathing in her rosy scent. "You are perfect." He whispered into her hair. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. In Inuyasha's eyes Kagome could see mixed feelings. And in Kagome's eyes Inuyasha could see love and pureness. He loved her eyes, how they looked and how they talked to him. Without her eyes she wouldn't be Kagome, and without his he wouldn't be Inuyasha.

"We better get to bed. It's getting late." She said breaking the trance they were in.

"Oh, yeah, right. We have a big day head of us tomorrow, with getting the two love birds together and all."

"Yeah. We have to get them together. They are perfect for each other."

"Just like we are?"

"Yeah." She punched him playfully, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." He said as she exited the room. _She always kisses me on the cheek._ He went up to his room thinking about why she always did that but couldn't think of an answer. This was going to drive him nuts.

------------------------------------------------

**Okay I decided to put up chapter 11 today even though I just put up chapter 10 today too. Hope you liked it even though it was short.**

**Kagome126**


	12. Spying

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up earlier than usual and went down to the servant quarters. She went directly for Sango's room and opened the door. Kagome walked over to the sleeping Sango and gently woke her up.

"Wha..Kagome?"

"Hey Sango I can't talk very long but can you meet me at the garden at around 11 a.m. today?"

"Yeah I will try."

"Okay I have to go now before I get caught. I will see you later." And with that she left the room smiling. _The plan is going great so far_.

Kagome walked quickly out of the servants quarters and went up to Inuyasha's room._He's still asleep...Oh well I know how to wake him._ She went next to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

_I am starting to like getting woken up like this_ Inuyasha thought as he slowly sat up.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Why are you up so early?" He asked trying to fully wake up.

"I told Sango to go to the garden at 11 so you need to go wake Miroku up and get him ready."

"Why me?"

"Because, you know how to win a girl." She said trying to encourage him to get up.

"I do? Oh right I'll go." He got up and went over to his closet.

"I will see you later then." Kagome left the room leaving him to get dressed.

After Inuyasha was ready he went into Miroku's room.

"Wake up Miroku." He said loudly turning on his lights.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"You got to get up and ready so that you can meet Sango remember? Or have you forgot?"

"No I remember, but why are _you _here?" He said standing up.

"Kagome told _me_ to come."

"Oh...Okay."

"Just get dressed." He threw some clothes at him and left so he could get ready.

After about ten minutes Miroku came out of his room. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Okay now we need to get you flowers."

"Already taken care of." Kagome walked up to them and handed Miroku a bushel of lilies. "Lilies are her favorite."

"Thanks Kagome." Miroku said taking the flowers.

"Okay now go to the garden sit on the bench and wait for her. It's ten till so hurry up." Inuyasha pushed Miroku to get him going.

"Isn't it fun playing match maker?" Kagome asked looking away from the fading Miroku and up into a pair of amber eyes.

"I guess. Well anyway let's go."

"Alright but where are we going to hide so they won't see us?"

"You'll see." They walked down the hallway and were soon outside near the garden where they saw Miroku. Luckily they weren't close enough that he could see them. Inuyasha smirked then grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped high into a tree. Kagome gasped. "You alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah but can you warn me next time. I thought I was going to die."

"Okay but you don't have to worry I won't let you die." He lied down on the branch and Kagome was sitting closer to the trunk on the tree. "Are you scared?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I have never had the nerve to climb a tree before." She said gripping the tree tighter. Inuyasha sat up and took her arms.

"Let go. I won't let you fall, I promise." Kagome's grip grew looser intill she wasn't holding the tree anymore. Inuyasha released his grasp on her arms and put his arm around and laid down once more this time pulling Kagome on top of him. Inuyasha could feel she was still very stiff. "It's okay Kagome." He whispered in her ear. She slowly laid her head on his chest and let out a breath she was holding in.

"Promise you aren't going to let me fall?"

"Promise." Kagome sighed a sigh of relief.

"Look her comes." They both watched her approach Miroku. Miroku looked really nervous but as he saw her he tried to relax. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the tree just close enough that they could see and hear everything they were saying.

"Hi Lady Sango." Miroku said. "Here these are for you." He handed her the flowers and her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Wow, thank you." She took them at stared at Miroku. "Do you know where Kagome is? I was suppose to meet her here."

"I don't know but I could wait with you if you want."

"Okay...So why are you here anyway. Is it give flowers to the first girl that walks by day or something?"

"Nope your just lucky." He said as she sat down next to him on the bench. Sango giggled.

"This place is so beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you." Sango giggled again.

"You know I'm not dumb, Miroku. Kagome never wanted to meet me did she?"

"No. It was I that wanted to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sango. Listen I really like you and the first time I saw you, I felt different around you then any other girl I have ever met."

"Wow. That's good because I kinda, um...I like you too Miroku." She hugged Miroku and Miroku hugged her back.

"That's so sweet." Kagome said to Inuyasha

"Kagome and Inuyasha both helped me to bring you here so that I could tell you that. Kagome is a really good person."

"She's the one that put you up to this?"

"Yes."

"Remind me to thank her later." They finally broke apart and they both smiled at each other.

"Inuyasha helped to."

"Wow. I think some of Kagome is rubbing of on him. They make such a cute couple." When Sango said this both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"They aren't suppose to be talking about us." Kagome whispered.

"I know, but they are right."

"Right about what."

"We are a good couple." Kagome punched him playfully, then turned back to watch Sango and Miroku.

"So Sango...Would you like to go with me to the Winter Ball?" He asked shyly.

"I would love to Miroku." She smiled.

"Inuyasha we better go now before they catch us." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." He sat up bringing Kagome with him. He grabbed her by her waist and gracefully jumped out of the tree and landed softly on the ground. He put Kagome down and they walked back in side.

"They are perfect for each other."

"I'm tired of this mushy stuff."

"Oh Inuyasha." She started walking down the hall towards the dinning room. "Let's go eat."

----------------------------------------------------

**Well this was a shorter chapter but I will update more later today to make up for the shortness. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Kagome126**


	13. Decorations

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the dinning room. The King and Queen were already in there.

"Hello you two." The Queen greeted them.

"Hi." Inuyasha and Kagome said as they sat down.

"Princess, would you like to help decorate for the winter ball? I think you would be great help."

"Sure I would love to."

"Inuyasha, I know you haven't wanted to the last times I've asked you but do you want to help too? You would get to spend more time with Princess Kagome."

"Yeah son you should help. We don't have that many people." The King finally spoke.

"Fine, fine. If you guys will stop bugging me about it."

"Great well after we eat we are going to start decorating, so make sure to be in the ballroom."

"How many people will be helping?" Kagome asked just as the food came in.

"Um..I think there is only 6 people counting you two."

"Well I'm so glad we could help." They all started eating

"So Prince Hojo tells me you two are going to the Winter Ball together?" The King asked.

"Yeah we are." Inuyasha said before taking another bite of his food.

"Well I'm glad that you two are getting along so well." He smiled.

"Hello everyone sorry I am late." Hojo entered the dinning room and took a seat next to Kagome.

"That's okay. Oh did we tell you Hojo is helping us with decorations as well?"

"What? You think you could have mentioned that before?" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha calm down." Inuyasha got up and left.

"I'll go talk to him." Kagome said then got up as well and followed after him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I hate Hojo and now I going to have to spend even _more_ time with him."

"You don't have to help decorate."

"Oh no. Then he would have you all to himself. I am going just so that he doesn't go any where near you." Kagome giggled.

"Fine, but you're getting all worked up over nothing." They both headed for the ballroom. There were three people there.

"Hi, Prince Inuyasha, Princess Kagome. Are you two here to help decorate too?"

"Yeah I guess we are, Midorki."

"Great! You two can work on that." She pointed over where there was a big snowflake.

"Okay, come on Princess." They got over to the snowflake and started putting glitter and other stuff all over it. "Oh great here comes Hojo." Kagome looked and sure enough Hojo was heading towards them.

"Hello, Midorki told me to help you guys."

"Okay great!" Kagome said.

"Yeah great." Inuyasha said coldly

Hojo sat down next to Kagome and started helping.

"Okay now we have to hang it." Hojo said after they were finished decorating. "Right up there." He pointed to a hook, that had a ladder under it.

"All right. I will put it up." Kagome volunteered. She took the snowflake and climbed the ladder. She got it on the hook and lost her balance. Kagome started falling backwards and got ready for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha had caught her. "Thanks." She said to Inuyasha. They looked over at Hojo who had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha still holding her.

"Nothing. You guys are really close aren't you?"

"Yeah so back off." Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha be nice." She looked up at Inuyasha and he smiled.

"Fine but didn't I tell you if I wasn't here he would have you all to himself. You would've been in his arms instead of mine. Then I would have had to kill him." Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"If I say you were right will you stop having such a big head?"

"Yes."

"Fine you were right." She smiled.

"Come on let's go check on our favorite couple."

"Okay."

They went back outside to the garden and Sango and Miroku were still there.

"Hey you two. You getting along?" Kagome said walking towards them.

"Yes. What about you two?" Sango asked.

"We're getting along fine too. I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"He is getting big headed every time Hojo's around."

"No I'm not." Kagome shot him a look. "Maybe just a little. But it's only because he likes you. I would rather be around Koga than Hojo."

"Wow he irritates you _that _much?"

"Yeah. He tried to marry you remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

Sango and Miroku started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You guys act like _you're_ married." Miroku answered.

They stopped laughing "You never know Miroku the way they are they might get married." Inuyasha frowned.

"What's wrong Inuyasha. If they're bugging you just ignore them."

"No it's not that, it's just...nothing." _Us being together like this is forbidden. Us getting married is forbidden. How long will we be able to keep pretending you're a Princess?_

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then we better get back to decorating."

"Fine but if Hojo come any where near you I will kill him." Kagome just laughed as they headed back towards the ballroom.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Second chapter today. It's another short on but I might put up **_**another**_** chapter today so keep checking back.**

**Kagome126**


	14. The Movies

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------

They made it back to the ballroom just as they were getting done.

"Is there anything we can help with?"

"No we have it all under control we have some last minute stuff to deal with, then we're done." Said Hojo.

"Okay then we'll gladly leave." Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the ballroom.

"Inuyasha. You could have at least talk to him nicely."

"He's not nice to me." He said rudely

"How so?"

"By trying to marry you."

"Inuyasha just get over that that was a while ago. It's okay Inuyasha I would never love him." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and walked away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Come on let's go hang with Miroku and Sango for a while, maybe that will cheer you up."

"Fine." They went off to find Sango and Miroku. They went to Miroku's room and found them in there talking.

"Hey guys." Sango called as soon as she saw them.

"Hey we were bored, and Inuyasha was cranky so we decided to come see you guys."

"Okay. So what do you guys want to do?"

"We could go watch a movie." Miroku suggested.

"Okay but Sango has to get changed they don't let servants into the palace movie theater." Inuyasha said.

"Okay...Here Sango come with me." Kagome and Sango left for a little while and soon came back. Sango was wearing a maroon colored dress. It wasn't fancy but it was enough to pass as someone more than a servant.

"Alright let's go." Sango and Miroku held hands and started walking out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome were lagging behind them.

"Inuyasha cheer up. Please." Kagome pouted. Inuyasha saw her pouted and started to smile.

"Fine. But only because I can't say no to your pout." He sad happier than before, which made Kagome smile.

When they got to the theater the looked at the movie selection.

"Which one should we see?" Sango asked the group.

"I want to see something scary." Both the boys said.

Both girls frowned but accepted. They entered theater 4 and took their seats. Miroku was sitting in the seat closest to the aisle then Sango sat next to him followed by Kagome and then lastly Inuyasha.

About half way through the movie Kagome got scared. They started seeing blood and people getting killed. She hid her head in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw that she was scared so he put his arm around her trying to comfort her. Every time Sango got scared she did the same. The boys looked at each other and smiled. After the movie was over they had to pry the girls off of them, and tell them it was over. They exited the movie theater.

"I never want to see that movie again" Kagome said

"But come on Kagome scary movies are the best." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome just looked at him. "Fine no more scary movies." He saw her face brighten "What did you think of the movie Miroku." He asked.

"I loved it." Miroku looked down at Sango.

"Next time we go to see a movie Kagome and I are choosing."

"Aww" Both boys complained.

The girls looked at each other.

"Sango do you know why they liked the movie."

"Why yes I do." She said trying to sound proper.

"Why did you like it guys?" They looked at the boys.

"Because scary stuff is cool."

"That's why you wanted to see it?" Sango asked

"Or was it because it scared us that we held on to you for dear life?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Both girls stopped holding their guys hand. They turned their heads away from them and walked in front of them.

"We showed them." Sango whispered.

"Yep." As soon as they got back up stairs they boys couldn't take it any longer.

"What did we do?" Miroku asked Sango

"You should know what you did." Kagome laughed after Sango said this.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome

"You guys thought you would get away with it."

"Away with what?" Miroku spoke. The girls shot him an angry look. "Okay fine we promise not to scare you guys again."

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We forgive you." They both said.

"Thank you. I couldn't last another minute of silence." Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief.

_The boys can be so dumb sometimes._ Both girls thought.

------------------------------------------------------

**Wow my third chapter today, it's short but it's a chapter. Please review, and thanks for reading so far.**

**Kagome126**


	15. Winter Ball

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

------------------------------------

It was the day of the Winter Ball. Kagome woke up early and went down to see Sango. When she entered Sango's room she was surprised to see her already up.

"Hi Sango." She said as she sat on Sango's bed.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" Sango got up and sat next to her friend

"I just came to see what you were wearing to the Winter Ball tonight. You have to impress Miroku remember?" She said with a smirk

"Yeah. Yeah. I don't know what I'm wearing." After Sango said that Kagome went over to Sango's closet and looked at the close she had.

"Wow Sango." Kagome said looking at the few outfits Sango had. "Here come up to my room I have the perfect dress for you." Kagome and Sango went up stairs and Kagome raided her closet and finally found the dress she was talking about. It was white with black straps and black and the very bottom of the dress. It had a fake black rose on the left upper part of the dress and came just below the knees.

"Wow Kagome it's perfect."

"Glad you like it. Now go get your work done for today so that you can come to the Ball." Kagome gave Sango a push and she soon left, dress still in hand "I wonder where Inuyasha is?"

-----------------------------------------

"So Miroku you and Sango are going together?" Inuyasha said sitting on Miroku's bed.

"Yeah. Isn't she the most amazing girl?"

"Next to Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Very funny." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Lighten up. She likes you just as much as you like her, so just chill out."

Miroku let out a big sigh. "Sorry it's just I've never felt this way around a women before. Usually they won't even talk to me. Sango. Sango so different. So perfect."

"If you think that way about her, you should tell her."

"Yeah, I'll do that as soon as you tell Kagome every little feeling you have for her." Miroku turned and faced Inuyasha to see his reaction.

"So you're not going to tell her?"

"Nope."

"Your so hopeless sometimes Miroku."

"Hey." Miroku shot Inuyasha a death glare and got back to picking out clothes for the Winter Ball.

---------------------------------------

Kagome was in the kitchen, wearing her servant clothes and talking to Ayumi.

"So you have been pretending to be a you know what just to be with Inuyasha? That's so sweet." Ayumi said after Kagome told her everything.

"Yeah the only thing is since I'm doing that I can't talk to you guys unless I'm wearing these clothes." Kagome said with a big sigh.

"If I was you I would be happy. Get to see the boy of my dreams everyday and, not have to hide our love from the rest of the world. Your lucky you have someone like that Kagome."

"Yeah I guess so. Well I have to go get ready for the Ball. Are you going?" Kagome stood up.

"I don't know."

"You should. It will be so much fun. Please." Kagome said doing a little pout.

"Fine." Ayumi waved good bye to Kagome as Kagome left and went back up stairs. The dress that she had, had the dress maker make was lying on her bed ready to go.

_Wow it's gorgeous. _Kagome thought as she took off her servant dress and put on the new one. The dress she was wearing was really long so she had to hold it up when she walked. It was a baby blue and had sparkles all over it. The dress was strapless and had pink roses all along the bottom. Kagome wore her hair up in a bun and put on white gloves. She put on light blue eye shadow, some black mascara, and clear lip gloss. When she was satisfied with her look she looked at the clock it read 7:55. _Wow just in time._ She thought. The Ball started at 8 so she had enough time to go find Inuyasha and get to the ballroom. Kagome exited her room, to find Inuyasha standing there waiting for her. He was wearing a black tux.

"Wow you look great Kagome." Inuyasha said as he took her hand and they made their way to the ballroom. "Well you ready?"

"Yup." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and she entered the ballroom and let out a gasp.

"It's amazing." She said as she looked at all the decorations that they had put up only a couple days ago. The snowflakes they hung glimmered in the almost completely dark room.

"You want to dance." Inuyasha asked as he held out his hand.

"Love to." She took his hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and hers went around his neck.

They swayed to the music. Kagome was looking around the ballroom as they danced. Finally she spotted Sango and Miroku. They were dancing as well and Sango had a huge smile on her face, you could tell she was enjoying herself.

"Look Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah you were right they are a cute couple."

"They both look so happy." Kagome smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"You having fun?" Inuyasha said as he looked back at Kagome's beautiful golden eyes.

"Yeah." The song was over now so they walked over to Sango and Miroku. "You guys looked like you were having fun." Kagome said to Sango.

"Yeah, thanks so much for getting us together." Sango replied. "So are you and Inuyasha having fun?"

"Yes." Just then she saw Hojo. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Hojo's here and he's coming this way." Kagome looked from Hojo over to Inuyasha who was standing a couple feet away.

"Hey Princess." Hojo said approaching Kagome.

"Hi." Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

_Is that why he's over here? Or is he trying to get me to dance with him so that Inuyasha will kill him? _Kagome let out a big sigh and agreed to dance with him for one song. Kagome took Hojo's hand as she was led once again out to the dance floor but this time not by the boy of her dreams. As they started dancing she looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at Hojo with angry eyes. As the song came to an end Hojo leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome quickly pulled away and looked at him with shock.

"Why did you do that? I'm here with Inuyasha not you. I only danced with you because I felt bad and here you go taking advantage of it." Inuyasha was now by Kagome.

"Hojo what do you think your doing?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I was just..."

"You stay away from her or I will see to it that you will never be able to walk again." Inuyasha threatened.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome led him away from Hojo before Inuyasha could say anything more.

"Kagome why did you even dance with him?" Inuyasha asked still asked angrily

"Because I felt bad about how we been treating him."

"Promise me you will_ never_ go near him again."

"Yeah I promise." She smiled up at Inuyasha. "Thanks for being protective."

"Yeah whatever."

"Inuyasha are you jealous?"

"No." He lied.

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"Okay whatever."

"Fine I am a little jealous." He finally admitted

"Why are you jealous?"

"Because he kissed you."

"Oh..." Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the lips just like Hojo did to her. "There happy now?" She smiled, and so did Inuyasha. "You don't have to worry. I love _you _not _him._" She reassured.

"I know and I love you too." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"You still jealous?"

"Nope."

"Good.

-----------------------------------

**Well there's chapter 15! **** Tell me how you liked it. Oh and I would like to thank all the people that have given me ideas, without them this chapter wouldn't have been the same. So thank you and thanks to all the people who read this and to all the people who review. I will have another chapter up tomorrow or even later tonight!**

**Kagome126**


	16. Having fun

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha

-------------------------------------------

The rest of the night went smoothly for both couples. After about 3 hours Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go to bed. The Ball went until midnight and right now it was close to 11 o'clock.

"I had a wonderful night, Inuyasha." Kagome said as they were heading for the door of the ballroom so they could leave.

"I'm glad. I had a good time with you too, Kagome." Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and soon closed it behind them both. He took Kagome's hand again and they started for their rooms. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her room and they both said goodnight.

"Oh and Inuyasha. Thanks for everything with the whole Hojo thing." Kagome said as she opened her door.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

"Inuyasha..." Before she could say anything else she felt Inuyasha's lips on hers. She let out a small gasp at the sudden action and soon what he was doing registered in her mind. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart for air and Inuyasha got lost in Kagome's golden eyes. Kagome started blushing as he continued to stare.

_Wow she doesn't mind being with a half breed? _He asked in his mind as he thought back to Kikyo. "Goodnight, Princess." He said a smile forming across his face.

"Goodnight Inu." She said using the nickname she had thought of for him.

"Inu huh?"

"Yep. Why you don't like it?" She said smiling.

"Nope it's perfect." He gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and left to go up to his room which was a floor above hers.

_Nope you're perfect._ Kagome thought as he walked away. She walked into her room and closed the door. She changed into some pajamas and lied down. She rested her head on her pillow and soon let sleep take over.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and went down to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it to find her still asleep. Her black hair was spread out across her pillow and she was laying on her side facing the door. Inuyasha entered the room and shut the door making a "Thud" which awoke Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" She said as her eyes soon opened.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He smirked.

"You woke up on your own this morning huh?" She said sitting up and looking up at Inuyasha

"Yeah unfortunately I didn't get to wake up to the touch of your lips." He said which made Kagome blush

"I guess I was kinda tired out from last night."

"Hey let's go get Miroku and Sango and do something today."

"Okay but how are we going to get Sango out with out people noticing she missing?" Kagome asked.

"Well people haven't been worry about servant Kagome have they?" He smiled

"Okay let's go."

They walked down the hall and into Miroku's room. He was still asleep.

"Maybe we should get Sango first." Kagome suggested not wanting to disturbed the sleeping Miroku.

"No we'll just wake him up like this...MIROKU" Inuyasha yelled right in Miroku's ear.

"Ahhh.. Inuyasha what are you doing?" Miroku said with an angry expression on his face.

"Waking you up. What else?"

"Do you have to do it so rudely?"

"Yep, otherwise it's no fun." He smirked.

"I bet you wouldn't wake Kagome that way."

"No he woke me up by shutting the door." Kagome said glaring at how childish he was acting.

"Come on let's just go get Sango." Inuyasha said heading for the door.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Miroku asked sitting up.

"We are going to go get Sango then we are all going to go and do something." Inuyasha said opening the door.

"Ok let me get up." They all walked out of Miroku's room, all of them still in there pajamas.

They all crept down to the servant quarters, quietly so no one would see them and luckily no one did. Kagome went to Sango's room and entered.

"She's not in there. She is probably already doing the laundry." Kagome said closing Sango's door.

Next they went over to the laundry room and Sango was standing there putting clothes into the water.

"Hey Sango. Come on we're going to do something today." Miroku said grabbing Sango's wrist.

"I can't just leave." Sango explained.

"Sure you can. It's all covered." Inuyasha said. "I will just tell the King that you were sick or something if he asks."

"Okay anything to get out of this for a day." Sango said excitedly

"Good now what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked everyone.

"We should..." Inuyasha whispered something into Kagome's ear and she nodded at whatever he said. "You guys go get dressed and meet us in a few minutes out side by the garden." Inuyasha smirking.

"What are they up to?" Miroku and Sango said together as they walked off towards their rooms.

"Hope they are ready for a wet surprise." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kagome got ready and met the other two at the garden.

"Come on guys." Kagome said following Inuyasha towards a small lake that was on palace land. Inuyasha some how got behind Sango and Miroku and as soon as they approached the lake he got up behind them and pushed them in and since they were holding hands they both fell in and went down together.

"Priceless." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. He put his arms around her waist. "Now it's your turn."

"No Inuyasha. Don't you dare." She said looking at Inuyasha.

"What you gonna do to stop me?"

"Hmm..." She kissed him on the cheek lightly and gave him an innocent look.

"Nice try." He threw her into the lake.

"Now we have to do that to Inuyasha." All three whispered in unison. They whispered a plan and nodded in agreement. They got up out of the lake and went over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Kagome got over to him first and put her hands on his chest and smiled sweetly, still soaking wet. "You shouldn't have done that." She said just above a whisper.

"Huh? Why?" He said confused.

"This is why." Kagome backed away from the distracted Inuyasha as Sango and Miroku pushed him in.

"Hey." Inuyasha yelled as he came up out of the water. Sango, Miroku and Kagome laughed at the now sopping wet Inuyasha.

"That's Priceless." Sango said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but his dog ears look so cute when they're wet." Kagome said walking over to him.

"Now that we're all wet we might as well enjoy the lake." Miroku said jumping into the lake, followed by Sango.

"Come on you two." Sango said.

"Alright." Inuyasha jumped in holding Kagome. Kagome's hair was now sticking to her face. She had to go under again to get it out of her eyes. They spent at least an hour in the lake and then they all started getting hungry so they got out and were all freezing so they went to their rooms and got dressed. They then went down stairs and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the royal dinning room and ate brunch together while Miroku and Sango ate in the servant kitchen. "I think those two are growing awfully close." Kagome said after she swallowed a piece of fruit.

"Yeah. They're almost as close as us." He said smiling.

"Or maybe even closer."

"How so?"

"Well they were friends for the start and we...well we were enemies." She laughed at the thought of being enemies with Inuyasha. "We were enemies and look at us now."

"Yeah, well if we weren't enemies we wouldn't have gotten this close, because you would've been just like all of the other servants I've had."

"So being different actually gained me something?"

"Yep. I like that you're different." Inuyasha looked at her and couldn't help but get lost in her eyes again, not saying a word the rest of brunch, but in his mind he was thinking...thinking of his future...and Kagome's.

--------------------------------------------------

This chapter was kinda short but not as short as some of the other ones. I will try to update tomorrow but might not be able to. If I don't update tomorrow I will make it up by updating more than once on Wednesday-Sunday since I don't have school Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Well tell me what you think!! And thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who put me on their favorites.

Kagome126


	17. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were now finished with their meal and Kagome went to find Ayumi, because Inuyasha said he had to go do something. Kagome walked down into the servants kitchen and Ayumi was in there doing dishes.

"Hi Ayumi. Got stuck on clean up duty?" Kagome said sitting down at the table now wearing her servant clothes

"Yeah Ms.Clean-up is sick. So how has your life been going with out us?" Ayumi drew a fake tear down her cheek.

"It's going pretty well, but it's not with out you...It's just not around you as much."

"You have everything now Kagome...I wish so much I could have everything you have from the boy to the clothes." She smiled as she thought life was like as a Princess.

"It's not all _that _great."

"How is it _not_ great?" Ayumi turned away from the dishes to look at Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha almost beet up Hojo for dancing and kissing me at the Winter Ball. Oh and there is this really annoy guy that is falling all over me and the "Princess"." She said using air quotes around Princess.

"So..would you rather do dishes?"

"No...Hey maybe I should introduce you to Koga. Then maybe he'll leave me alone." Kagome thought about her idea for a minute and decided she should try it. "Come on." She grabbed Ayumi's hand and pulled her out of the servant quarters and into her room. Kagome started putting make-up on Ayumi and doing her hair. Once she was done she stepped back and looked at her. "Wow you can never tell you work in the kitchen." Kagome said in an excited voice. "Okay let me get dressed and I will be right out." She closed the door and started taking off her servant dress and getting a blue strapless dress from her closet. She came out a few minutes later and started pulling Ayumi towards Koga's room. When they got there Kagome knock on the door and then entered pulling Ayumi with her, still. "Hi Koga. I would like to introduce you to Ayumi." Kagome could see Ayumi's eyes light up as soon as she saw Koga. _She likes him...Now does he like her?_ Kagome thought pondering the question

"Um...Nice to meet you." Koga said with a confused tone

"Pleasure to meet you too, Koga."

"Princess, why are you introducing us?"

"Well...because she wanted to meet you." Kagome said grabbing Koga's hand and putting Ayumi's in it. "I can already tell you guys are going to be great friends...Well I will leave you two to get acquainted." Kagome started towards the door.

"Wait." Koga called as she almost reached the door.

_Knew that was to easy._ "Yeah?"

"Is she a servant?"

"Yeah...But you don't have a problem with servants do you?"

"Um. I don't like hanging around servants, so I don't think this _friendship_ is going to be easy formed." Koga said dropping Ayumi's hand from his.

"But, Inuyasha said that you liked that servant girl Kagome, so why is Ayumi any different. She says she's even one of that Kagome's friends."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot...I guess I could try to be friends with her...but why do you care?" He was thinking one thing when he started this sentence -_ Get close to this Ayumi person, means getting closer to Kagome._

"I care because...because I'm Princess Kagome that's why." And with that she walked out of the room silently praising herself. "Best idea ever." She said.

"What's the best idea ever?" Inuyasha asked coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to his masculine body.

"I got Ayumi and Koga talking and then hopefully if everything goes according to plan, they will be friends, then more than friends and he'll stop drooling over me and servant Kagome." She said happily.

"Oh I see. How's it going so far?"

"Pretty good. They're in the same room, and I don't here him telling her to get out yet so everything is going great." She smiled an even bigger grin.

"They're talking too. I can hear them."

"Good." Kagome looked down at her watch it read 7:08. "Wow where did today go?"

"Huh?" He looked at her watch. "Wow today went by fast."

"Well I am going to go talk to Sango for a little bit then go to bed, so _I_ will see _you_ tomorrow." She kissed him lightly on the lips and started off down the hall. She went to Sango's room and found her brushing her hair. "Hey Sango." She said as she closed the door behind her and sat on her bed.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came down here to talk because I had nothing better to do."

"You're making me feel _so _loved." She said sarcastically

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like _that._"

"I know it's just I hardly ever get to sit down and actually talk to you."

"Hmm...I might be able to fix that." Kagome was smiling mischievously.

"What are you thinking?"

"You'll see, but I have to go now." Kagome headed towards the door and before she left she waved goodbye to Sango who waved back with a confused look on her face.

Kagome went up stairs to find Inuyasha. She got to his room and knocked. She heard a "Come in." and entered the room.

"Hey Inuyasha, I have a really great idea."

"What?" Inuyasha turned away from something he was writing and looked at Kagome.

"We should get Sango out of being a servant."

"We can't do that unless..."

"Yeah we have to tell Miroku tomorrow. Sango hates being a servant...and he is her escape."

"Okay I will talk to him tomorrow then." Inuyasha said turning back to his work.

"Alright good night then." Kagome went over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug and kiss good night, then left the room.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome was awake at normal time and went into Inuyasha's room to wake him up. She went over to the side of the bed and kissed him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning."

"So I see your back to waking me up again?" Inuyasha sat up at let out a yawn.

"Yep. If I don't who is?" Kagome laughed. "Let's go talk to Miroku now."

"Alright let me get dressed first." Kagome exited the room to get dressed herself. She put on a ruby colored dress that had a black sash in on the waist and black straps. It went down past her knees almost to her feet. After she got dressed she went back to Inuyasha's room. He was now wearing a red t-shirt with a suit jacket over it and black dress pants.

"Hey Inuyasha. Just the person I was looking for." The King approached the couple and nodded a "Hello" at Kagome then turned to face Inuyasha. "I need to talk to you, about your cro..." Inuyasha covered his mouth not letting him saying anything else.

"Okay I will be down in a second." He said giving him a don't-say-anything-more look and gesturing towards Kagome.

"Alright then." He went down the stairs and headed towards his room to wait for his son.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked after he left.

"Oh it's nothing. Just boring stuff. I have to go talk to him about something though so can you handle the Miroku thing, by yourself for a while till I'm done?"

"Yeah sure, but you got to tell me what the King was talking about, later."

"Okay deal." Inuyasha left in the direction the King went muttering something to himself the whole way. When he got there the King was writing something and soon stopped when he heard the door open and close.

"Alright then son we have to talk about your crowning." The King got up and sat at a table that was in the room, and Inuyasha sat down across from him. "When you get crowned you are going to have to take a Queen, so do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yeah.That's why I didn't want you talking about it. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, I see...I think the crowning is going to be Friday. That gives you 3 days to prepare. Is that okay?" The King was looking at a calendar.

"Yeah that's fine. I have to go so do you need anything else from me?" Inuyasha got up and looked at his father.

"No. I think that's it. Have fun with the Princess." The King smiled.

"I didn't say..."

"Just go."

"Okay." Inuyasha left the room and headed up stairs to Miroku's room where Kagome and Miroku would hopefully be. When he got there, there was a note on the door.

_Inuyasha, _

_Miroku and I will be in the garden when you get back so just meet us there. I already told Miroku about Sango and he isn't quite sure so please hurry and help me talk to him._

_Love, _

_Princess Kagome._

------------------------------------------

"Miroku, Sango hates being a servant and you love her. It's a flawless plan and all you have to do is agree and you can make her happy for life. Isn't that what you wanted? Hasn't Sango suffered enough? Inuyasha told me you were already considering this so why are you chickening out now?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Slow down...Okay in order, Yes it's what I wanted, Sango has suffered enough and yes I was considering it but I don't know."

"Of course you know."

"If Inuyasha asked you to marry him right now wouldn't you be like this too?" He asked trying to calm himself down.

"No, because I love him. He knows that too, just like Sango does with you. Will you at least think about it?"

"Okay, I'll think about it." He sat down on the bench and looked into the water. "Princess, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"How do you know if your ready for this or not?" He looked up at Kagome.

"I don't know exactly. Just listen to your heart. You have to listen though because your heart can almost never be heard, your thoughts and your feelings will try to over power it and they almost always succeed. Just listen carefully to your heart, then you'll know what to do." She sat down next to him and both of them started looking in the water again.

"Okay I'll do it." He said after a while.

"Really?" She asked excitedly

"Yeah...Your advice helped a lot. When should we have the wedding then?"

"Well first you got to go propose, and then you should ask Sango that."

"Thanks, Princess." Miroku said smiling.

"You're welcome. Now go." She smiled back as he walked away. As soon as he walked in Inuyasha came out. "Hey you."

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to Kagome.

"He's going to do it."

"Wow...You must have done a good job convincing him then."

"Yep. It took a lot of effort but he finally said yes." Kagome said as Inuyasha put his arm around her waist.

"Do you know when they are getting married?"

"He hasn't asked Sango yet."

"Okay...So is going to propose to her right now?"

"He has to get a ring and stuff first, silly."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Kagome started to laugh after he said this.

"I wonder if you're going to remember all of this when you get married."

"I hope so." He said thinking of his crowning on Friday. _I have to propose to her before Friday. _He chuckled _Miroku and I are both getting married and our brides to be don't know yet...Will they even say yes? _He wiped the thought from his mind.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. "You alright?" Kagome asked concern in her voice.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Well I am going to go see if Miroku needs any help."

"Yeah okay I need to go do something anyway, so you go ahead."

"Alright see you later then." She said while walking away. She went to Miroku's room and he wasn't there so she decided to go see if Sango knew where he would be. As she got closer to the servant quarters she herd a male voice. _He's proposing already! _She thought as she looked around the corner. Miroku was down on one knee holding a ring box out to Sango and asked if she would marry him.

"Miroku...I...Yes I'll marry." She said as he got up and they both hugged after he put the ring on her finger. Kagome walked out from behind the corner. "Kagome. Kagome. I'm getting married." She said with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you." Kagome said hugging her friend and smiling at Miroku, who smiled back.

"You have to come to our wedding!"

"I wouldn't miss my best friends wedding." They came out of the hug and Sango was still really excited.

"You should sing at our wedding."

"I don't know."

"But you have an amazing voice. You always could sing anyone to anyone and make them happy back in the village.." Kagome's thoughts suddenly went to Sota. Every time he would cry she would sing to him and he would always smile and then fall to sleep.

"Yeah Princess it sounds like an awesome idea."

"Okay fine, but only because I love you both so much." Everyone had a big smile across there face now.

"Well we better go prepare for our wedding!" Sango said. She waved goodbye to Kagome and then grabbed Miroku and dragged him to his room so they could make wedding plans.

"They look so happy together." She said to herself after they left. Kagome headed up stairs to tell Inuyasha the wonderful news. She opened his door after knocking and gave him a big hug.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's with the sudden hug?"

"Sango and Miroku are getting married. She said yes. I heard it. Aren't you happy?" She said quickly.

"Really that's good. Miroku finally found someone who will put up with him." He laughed.

"Yeah. I am so happy for them. Miroku must have really wanted to ask her to marry him because he already got her a ring in less then 20 minutes."

"Wow he does really like her." They broke apart from their hug and looked at each other. "Well I have to go congratulate them."

"Okay I'll come with. They are in Miroku's room I think." They both got out of Inuyasha's room and headed for Miroku's.

"Hey Miroku. Congratulations, both of you." Inuyasha said as he entered the room.

"Thank you so much." Sango said before Miroku could even open his mouth. "Are you going to come to the wedding?"

"Yeah. Do you guys have the date for the wedding yet?"

"I don't know I want to get married as soon as possible, as soon as we do, no more servant Sango." Miroku said smiling at his bride to be.

"I'm so happy for you." Kagome spoke.

"Did Kagome tell you she is singing at our wedding?" Sango asked Inuyasha

"No she didn't."

"She is the most talented singer ever, so we asked her and she said yes."

"I never knew you could sing." Inuyasha said turning to Kagome.

"Yeah I can sort of."

"Kagome don't be modest you are awesome at singing." Sango said. "You should sing right now for the boys, they have never heard you sing."

"No thanks, you'll have to wait till the wedding." She said shyly.

"Fine." Sango was too excited to argue.

"Hey Sango, how soon do you want to get married?"

"As soon as we can."

"You sure, because the church is open in 2 days."

"That'll work." She said getting even more excited.

"You sure Sango. You don't want to jump into things." Miroku said making sure she was okay with this.

"I love you Miroku. I have for a long time. I hate being a servant so the sooner we get married the happier I'll be."

"Wow Sango you're just go, go, go today." Kagome said.

"Alright I will talk to the church people and get it all set then." Miroku said writing something down.

"Well then we will leave you guys alone to talk about your wedding then." Kagome said walking out of the room Inuyasha following behind her.

"Wow they are jumping into things fast." Inuyasha said after Kagome closed the doors.

"Yeah but it you were Sango you would understand."

"I guess." _Their wedding is the day before my crowning that means I only have 2 days to propose to her instead of 3._

"Inuyasha is something bugging you?" Kagome asked breaking his thoughts.

"What? Oh...no nothings bugging me." Kagome didn't believe him but decided to accept it for now.

_There is something bothering him I can tell, and I'm going to find out what. _Kagome thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**I made this chapter longer than I was going to since I didn't update yesterday. I hope you guys liked it and I will update more later today.**

**Kagome126**


	18. Stars out on the balcony

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Princess Kagome!" Ayumi said as she was running down the hall but came to a stop just in front of Kagome

"What's all the excitement about Ayumi?" Kagome said confused

"Koga just asked me out...on a date!" She said with a big grin across her face.

"So I take it you two are getting along nicely then?"

"Yeah. He is so amazing. I don't know why you wanted him to stop hanging all over you."

"Well probably because I have Inuyasha, the greatest guy _ever._" Kagome smiled. "Did you hear about Sango's engagement?"

"What?"

"San go and Miro are engaged."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Today."

"Wow I better go tell her congratulations then, so I will talk to you later." She said and then started running off down the hallway again.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her.

"She's excited because Koga asked her out."

"Good now maybe he'll leave my girl alone.":He smiled at Kagome who smiled back.

"Maybe if Ayumi and him keep getting along. You know how...annoying Koga can be sometimes." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be fine together."

"Hey you told me that you would tell me what the King wanted you for earlier." Kagome said finally remembering his promise

"Oh um...I have to go, bye." He ran off after he kissed Kagome on the cheek. _I hate doing that but she will just have to deal for a couple more days._

"If he didn't want to answer all he had to do was say so." She started walking off towards her room.

"Hi Princess. I was looking for you." A voice said

"Who...Oh hi Koga." She said turning to face him

"Thank you so much for introducing me to Ayumi. She is almost as great as you and servant Kagome, but since I can't have you because of Inuyasha and servant Kagome is no where to be found I'll settle for her."

"I'm glad you like her."

"Well thanks again." He kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye as he ran off again.

"What's with those three and, running off down the halls?" She asked herself

---------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha? How come you didn't tell me your crowning was Friday?" Miro asked as he almost got ran over by the speeding hanyou.

"Oh hi Miro...I didn't tell you or...anyone else. It was going to be a surprise." Inuyasha said coming to a halt.

"Why would it have to be a surprise all you're doing is becoming King...Oh." He said getting what he meant. "So are you going to ask _her_?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell her or anyone else, okay?"

"Alright...When are you going to propose?"

"I don't know, sometime before Friday."

"No really?" Miro said sarcastically.

"You're the one who asked the dumb question." He said rudely.

"Whatever. Oh can you give this to Kagome? It's from San go, something about the wedding I think." He handed Inuyasha an envelope.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later then." Inuyasha started off to go give the envelope to Kagome. "Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he entered her room. "San go wanted me to give this to you." He handed her the envelope.

"Okay thanks." She opened it and read the piece of paper that was inside.

_Princess, _

_So happy I'm getting married! I have a question to ask you though...Will you be my brides maid? Oh and Miro wanted me to get Inuyasha to be best man. Sorry I didn't ask you earlier. I guess I forgot about it intill now and since I don't see you much I just told Miro to give this to you. _

_Your friend,_

_San go_

"Inuyasha, I guess you're best man." Kagome said after she read the note.

"What?"

"Miro wants you to be best man..." She said again.

"Okay...Is that all that the note said?"

"No San go wants me to be a brides maid."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Inuyasha why did you just run off like that a while ago?"

"Because I can't tell you about what the King wanted me for...Not yet at least." He said quietly

"Well all you had to do is tell me that. You didn't have to run off."

"I know it's just...I don't" Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You. You make the simplest things so hard." She said still laughing.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, and you know it."

"Fine you win."

"Do I get a prize?" She said sarcastically

"Sure." He walked towards her and kissed her. When she registered what was going on she kissed him back. After a while they broke a part for air. "That a good enough prize?" He asked playfully.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Hey I have a surprise for you." He said walking over to her dresser. He pushed the dresser away from the wall to reveal a set of doors.

"What does that lead to?" She asked when she was the doorway.

"You'll see." He opened the doors and now they could see a long hallway. "Come on." He grabbed her hand in his and they walked down the hallway when they got to the end of the hall there was another set of doors. "I had them build this hallway for you."

"Who built it?"

"Um...I think his name was Dos hi." He said trying to remember what the guy had said his name was. He soon stopped thinking about that and open the other set of doors. Now there was a beautiful balcony before them. It had pink and green railings and overlooked the same view as Inuyasha's balcony. "Do you like it? I had it built so it was right next to mine, that's why the hallway is so long."

"Wow. Thank you so much Inuyasha." She gave him a hug and then ran out to _her_ new balcony.

"Glad you like it." He said walking out on to the balcony behind her.

"I don't like it, I _love_ it."

"Oh and one more thing...Look over there." He pointed into the distance at a small brown hut.

"That's...my hut. But how did you know?"

"I asked San go."

"You're the best, Inuyasha!" She gave him another hug.

"I know." He smiled as he watched her eyes light up. "Well I better get going it's getting late." He kissed her goodnight and then went to his room.

_He is so sweet._ She thought as she looked out at her village. The sun started to set and as she watched it, it kept getting even more beautiful by the second. _He said that was his balcony right?_ "Inuyasha?" She called. A couple minutes past and soon she saw the balcony beside her open and Inuyasha stepped out.

"Inuyasha, look." She pointed to the sunset.

"Yeah it's the sunsetting what's the big deal?"

"It's just so beautiful." He smiled as he watched her face now fill up with amazement.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me out her tomorrow night okay?"

"Alright. What for?" She turned to look at him.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said and before she could protest he went back inside his room.

_Wonder what he wants._ She took one last look at the view and then went back inside and shut the hallway doors and put her dresser back. She got ready for bed and then went to sleep, dreaming of her little brother, her mother, and all her friends that are still in the village. "I miss you so much." She mumbled in her sleep. "But I got...Inuyasha...Love him..." She then fell into a peacefully, non mumbling, sleep.

--------------------------------------------

The next day when Kagome woke up she looked at her clock. It read 12:07 p.m.

"Wow I must have been tired to sleep almost half the day." She said getting up. After she got dressed she went into the dinning room for lunch. Inuyasha, and his parents were in there. She took a sleep next to Inuyasha.

"Finally, you woke up Sleeping Beauty." He whispered to her.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. They got done at about 1 o'clock and Kagome headed off to help San go pick out a wedding dress.

"Hey San go."

"Hi Kagome. I already have some dresses picked out." She held up three dresses. "Which do you like best."

"I like the one on the left best." The one on the left was a white strapless wedding gown that went down to the floor and had a little bit of sparkles on it. It was plain but both girls like it.

"It comes with this vale." She put a vale on. It was a plain white vale. It was simple but San go thought it was perfect.

"Wow you are easy to help San go."

"I know. When you get married we are going to be picking out dresses all day." Both girls laughed. After San go got the dress to her room she tried it on.

"You look amazing. Miro is going to be speechless." Kagome said as San go modeled the dress. After she was done she took off the dress and they sat there in Sango's room and talked for a while. "San go what time is it?"

"Um.." San go took out her alarm clock. "It's almost 7. Wow we have been talking for a long time."

"Yeah. Well I got to go, San go. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Kagome went up stairs and ate dinner in her room. When she was done it was almost 8 o'clock. She moved her dresser and walked through her hallway out onto her balcony.

_Now I just have to wait for Inuyasha._ She thought. Kagome looked up at the night sky. It was filled with so many stars you could never count them all. As she was looking at the stars Inuyasha came out on his balcony. Just then she saw a shooting star go by. She made a wish and so did Inuyasha.

"You know what my mom used to say about shooting stars?" Kagome asked as she turned away from the starry sky.

"What?"

"She used to say that they were angels going back to heaven, and if they heard you say your wish in her head, they would bring it to heaven to be granted. I used to tell her that one day I was going to be a shooting star. She said that any day that I was gone she would look up at the sky, at night, and look for me shooting across the sky."

"You never know, because you _are _an angel." He said which made Kagome blush a light pink.

"So what did you want me to come out here for?"

"You'll see."

"You keep saying that but I never see what you mean."

"Just wait and keep looking up at the sky." Kagome obeyed reluctantly. "Look right there." He pointed to a star that was shining brighter than the other ones. "Watch." He said and just as he said that it turned into a shooting star. "That one is called Kagome."

"No it's not." After she said that she watched Inuyasha go into his room and grab something then come back out.

"Yeah it is." He gave her a paper it said that he bought the star and named it after Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you are the sweetest person I have ever met." She reached across and handed him the paper back.

"Well if not me who else?" He tried to sound proper.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I am so glad you said that because I have to do something. Wait here." He left and came back about 5 minutes later. "Kagome, will you marry me?" He said now down on one knee and holding a gold diamond ring out in front of him.

"I..." Just as she was about to answer Inuyasha hurt a loud sound and then all of a sudden Kagome fell to the floor of her balcony. He jumped over to her and held her head in his lap.

"Kagome? Kagome are you okay?" He looked at her. She had blood coming out of her left side of her chest, just barely missing her heart. He examined her wound closer. He found a bullet in her body and quickly took it out. "I need to get help, and fast." He said to himself as he picked her up. He headed inside of the palace and brand her to Miro. "Watch over her I need to go get help. I will explain what happened later, even though I am not completely aware myself." With that said he left the room leaving Kagome blood still dripping from her laying on Miroku's bed. Miro went over to her and looked at her wound.

"Who could've done this? Who would _want_ to hurt Kagome?" He asked out loud.

About two minutes later Inuyasha came back with the best healer in the kingdom following behind him.

"This is her." Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome.

"Okay I will see what I can do. For now you two are going to have to leave so I can remove her dress." Said the healer.

Both Miro and Inuyasha left the room.

"What happened to her Inuyasha?" Miro asked in a saddened tone

"I don't know. We were out on our balcony and then I proposed to her and she was about to answer, then I heard this sound and before I could even think she was lying there, not moving."

"She's going to be alright don't worry." Miro said not quite believing what he was even saying.

"I hope you're right. I wouldn't be able to live if she died." He said tears forming in his eyes at the thought of her death, but he didn't let them fall.

"I know none of us would. Even though I don't love her like you do, I still love her as a friend, or as a sister. So does everyone else that's met her."

"I know, so why would someone want to do that?"

"I don't know, but whoever did this is going to pay for hurting her." Miroku said making his hands turn into fists.

-------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 18. I will update more tomorrow or more tonight if i get time. Well tell me what you think.

Kagome126


	19. The stongest

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------

After about a half hour of waiting the healer came out of Miroku's room with a blank expression on her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked almost tackling the healer

"I don't know for sure. The bullet that shot her...it contained a poison. Only a few kinds of species can survive the poison. What species was this girl?"

"Human." Inuyasha said with concern in his voice.

"Are you sure she's human?"

"Maybe we should ask Sango just to make sure." Miroku suggested.

"You go, I'm staying here."

"Alright." Miroku raced to find Sango.

"What happens if she is human?" Inuyasha asked

"Then she is going to die from the poison. If she is a demon, half demon, miko, or one of the holiest monks she will live, if not then well." She bowed her head. "If she is she will have only a couple more hours."

"Can I go in and see her now?"

"Yes I will be back in about 10 minutes to check on her." The healer left Inuyasha who soon went into Miroku's room and went to the side of the bed.

"Kagome...Please, don't leave me...Not yet." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "You're one of the strongest people I know...You _are_ going to make it through this, just hang on."

Just as he finished Sango came rushing in almost breaking down the door as she entered.

"What did the healer say? Is she going to be okay? What happened? Who did this? When did it happen? Why did you let this happen? What did you do to her? Is she going to wake up? Is her heart still beating? Is she still alive? Why didn't you guys tell me she was like this earlier?..."

"Sango, chill. We all are worked up about this. The healer said that if she is human she will not live. Is she human?" Inuyasha asked the calmer Sango.

"I...don't know. She told me something when we were younger but I don't know what. She's not going to die she just can't." Sango started to cry.

"Sango it'll be okay, I promise." Miroku walked over to Sango and she cried harder into his chest.

"You're just saying that. You know you're thinking of the worst right now...everyone is."

"The worst that can happen? I don't even want to think about it anymore. She is going to be okay, we all know that. Kagome is too...She's too, Kagome to die."

_When I think of the definition of Kagome I think of a strong, young, strong willed, pure, hopeful, happy, caring, loving, Who am I kidding she is to great to be discribed in words. She's not ready to die and become the angel her mom said she would become. None of us are ready for her to go. She has to wake up._ Inuyasha thought as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Kagome you have to wake up, you just have to." Sango said going over to her.

The healer came into the room again and looked at Kagome lying there motionless.

"It would be best if she was in a room with less people so I would recommend only one person in here at a time to keep the stress factor down. If she survives this she should be waking up in the next couple hours, if not, well I'm sorry." She left the room.

"Let's let Inuyasha stay, he needs to more than us." Miroku said leaving with Sango behind him.

Just as they left Inuyasha let his tears fall freely. As he looked at Kagome it felt like something was piercing his heart. He looked at his chest.

_There's no wound. But why is it hurting...Kagome. Is this what it feels like to lose something you love? No...I am not losing you, I won't let you die. Please Kagome just wake up. _

"Wake up Kagome." He leaned over her and looked at her face. "You look so peaceful even though the rest of the world around you isn't." One of his falling tears landed on Kagome's cheek and she began to move. "Kagome?" He said wiping away another falling tear.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome's face still looked peaceful and innocent even though she was feeling nothing but pain. "Inuyasha...I'm going to die."

"No...No you're not...you can't...I need you too much to let you die." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the same spot the tear fell. As soon as he did this Kagome began to glow a light pink. "Kagome..." He watched as she began to hover above the bed. Her eyes began to close again, and she began to fall asleep once more. "Kagome, please don't die." She was slowly starting to fall back onto the bed. He looked at where her wound was but it wasn't there anymore. "Kagome...What happened?" He asked her even though she was still asleep.

"She did something that a healer like myself couldn't do." The healer entered the room just in time to see what happened.

"Do you know what happened just now?" He said not turning from Kagome.

"She wasn't able to heal her own wounds...She is indeed a miko, but she never knew how to use her powers. She wouldn't have died if she did."

"So she's going to die?" He said more tears falling.

"No...Since she herself, alone wasn't able to heal herself, she let you heal them. You gave her strength. She let the love you had for her and the love she had for you, heal her. She is one day going to become a very powerful being. And by what I can gather so are you." The healer said softly

"I...I healed her?" He asked as his tears slowly started to dry up.

"Yes. Love and her powers healed her. She is a very special person indeed." She smiled lightly "She is going to be fine. She is going to wake up in an hour or so. You should be proud. Because of you, she is strong. I do not know what you two have been through but it made her stronger."

"Thank you for all your help." He handed the healer a piece of gold. "That's for all that you've done."

"I can't except this. I only put medicine on her. You healed her."

"Just take it."

"Thank you, Prince Inuyasha." She bowed and then left the room with a big smile on her face.

"Hear that, you're going to be okay." He said to the sleeping Kagome.

A few minutes later Sango and Miroku came into the room.

"The healer said she is going to be okay!" Sango said tears of joy falling from her eyes now. "What happened?"

"The healer said that _I_ healed her. She said that my love for her and her powers healed her." He said with a small smile grazing his lips.

"Powers?" Miroku said sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"She's a miko." Inuyasha answered

"She is? How come she never told us?"

"I don't think she fully knew herself."

"I don't care what she is, I am just so happy she is going to live." Sango said with a small smile. "Do you know who shot her?"

"No, but if I find out, that person is going to go through the same pain Kagome went through."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He turned and looked at her.

"Kagome, you're awake!" Inuyashe said with excitement. The other two looked and when they saw Kagome's golden eyes they knew she was awake and well again.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku said as they went over to the opposite side of the bed that Inuyasha was on.

"We're so happy you're awake!" Sango almost yelled.

"I thought I was going to die there for a minute. Then, I looked at Inuyasha and knew I couldn't die if he was around." She smiled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you gave me hope, so I didn't give up even though I wanted to. The pain just hurt so much."

"I know Kagome, it hurt us just seeing you in pain, but I promise you it will never happen again." Inuyasha said letting a single tear fall.

"I know you will keep that promise."

"Of course he will other wise we will have to hurt him for not keeping you safe." Sango said playfully.

"You two have been through a lot today. I think we should leave you two alone for a little while." He got up along with Sango and once again left the room.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

"So does that mean you'll marry me?" He said not really expecting an answer

"You think being shot would make me not want to?"

"You never know."

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said giving him a hug. He took the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"If I didn't marry you who would?" She said playfully

"No one. I wouldn't want any other bride but you. Oh and that's what the King wanted to talk to me about."

"No wonder you wouldn't answer when I asked about it." She sat up slowly and kissed Inuyasha passionately. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome." For the first time in his life he felt fully happy. There was no doubt in his mind when he said that he loved her.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Well this chapter was the easiest to write so I hope that you liked it! I will be updating more later today so keep a look out!**

**Kagome126**


	20. Newly weds

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha let Kagome sleep for the rest of the day and when she woke up it was the day of Sango's and Miroku's wedding. Kagome felt a lot better and got up and dressed she wore one of her fanciest dress. It was a black dress that had pink roses at the bottom and white sparkles through out the dress. It went to the floor and was strapless. She put her hair up in a bun and put on a light pink eye shadow along with black mascara and pink lip gloss. Once she was satisfied with her look she left to go to the church which was on the main level of the palace. When she got there she went into the room Sango was in and helped her get ready. She was wearing her wedding gown that her and Kagome picked out a couple of days ago and her hair was down. She was wearing a light purple eye shadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss. She put the vale on her head and looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked going over to her.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. I'm getting married to the love of my life and I look beautiful."

"I'm glad you're happy Sango." Sango's tears began to dry up and she smiled at her friend.

"You ready Kagome?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kagome hugged her friend and wished her good luck then left to go get ready to sing. About 10 minutes later the wedding started and Kagome began to sing Heaven (Candlelight Mix) by DJ Sammy.

Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life  
you find someone,who will turn your world around  
pick you up when your feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for someone  
something to arrive  
love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Ohh, ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
We're in heaven

By the time she was done singing Sango was up by Miroku and the preacher began to speak. They both said there vows and then Miroku kissed the bride. Sango wanted Kagome to sing again and Kagome agreed but she said only if Sango sang with her. Sango after a lot of persuading accepted. And they began to sing Everytime we touch by Cascada and everyone began to dance.

**Kagome**

I still hear your voice  
when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness  
but I don't know why  
With out you it's hard to survive

**Sango**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

**Kagome  
**  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

**Sango**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

**Kagome**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

----------------------------

After they were done singing everyone clapped and Sango and Kagome smiled at each other.

"How does it feel to be married?" Kagome asked

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, then she ran off to find Miroku.

"Wow Sango was right you are and excellent singer." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome from behind.

"Glad you think so." She turned around to look at Inuyasha

"So are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"Good..." Just then Sango threw the bocay (sp?) and Kagome caught it. "Well it is true what they say, because you are the next to get married." He kissed Kagome and she kissed him back.

"Inuyasha when _are_ we getting married?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know."

"Well how about we focus on what is going on right now and we will worry about that tomorrow okay?" He asked as he got lost in Kagome's eyes

"Okay." She said as she noticed he was staring at her. "You okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Your eyes are just so beautiful." He snapped out of his lostness.

"Thank you." She said blushing. "Well let's go I want to say bye to Sango and Miroku before they go away on there honeymoon." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked out of the now empty church. "Hey Sango." She said as she found the newly weds.

"Hey you two." She replied.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"We're thinking Hawaii."

"Cool! So when are you guys coming back?"

"Next week." Sango said happily

"Wait Sango, we're going to miss Inuyasha's crowning." Miroku said remembering

"It's okay you guys. It's no big deal." Inuyasha reassured.

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine." He smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Sango said and gave him a small hug.

"You guys just have fun on your honeymoon. Oh and Sango don't let Miroku get too out of hand." He said laughing.

"Bye Inuyasha." They got into the car and began to drive away with a just married sign on the back of their car.

"You're a good friend, letting them go like that when one of the biggest days of your life is coming up." Kagome said watching the car fade from site as it got farther and farther away.

"Yeah that's me."

"Now don't start getting big headed again."

"You sound like my mother." He joked.

"Nope just your fiance."

---------------------------

This chapter is kinda short but a least it's up. More will be up tomorrow!

Kagome126


	21. Chains

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------------------------

Today was the day of Inuyasha's crowning. The crowning was from 12 p.m. until 4 p.m. Inuyasha got up at 10 to get ready. He got up and searched through his closet for something to wear. As he was looking for something the King came in.

"Hello Inuyasha. Are you excited?" He asked from the door way.

"Sort of." He replied.

"Oh here I brought you something to wear. Your mother told me she wanted you to look formal." He handed Inuyasha a dark black tux with matching shoes.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. I will see you at the crowning then." The King left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Great now I get to look like a penguin." He said quietly as he began to get dressed.

----------------------------------------------

"Wow Kagome your clothes are amazing!" Ayumi said as she looked through Kagome's closet.

"You can borrow a dress if you want for the crowning." Kagome offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah pick one." Ayumi picked a green gown that went just past her knees and had green butterflies on the bottom of the dress.

"Thanks so much Kagome!" Ayumi said in excitement

"Now hurry and get ready we have to go soon." Ayumi left to get ready and Kagome started getting ready herself.

As she was getting ready she looked towards her dresser and noticed smoke. She moved her dresser to the side and opened the door leading to the hallway to her balcony. The entire hallway was filled with fire. Kagome immediately ran out of the room to get help.

"Help! Someone...There's a fire." She called out but no one was in her hallway. She went up stairs to get Inuyasha because she knew he would be in his room. "Inuyasha open up there's a fire!" She yelled through the door.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his room door.

"The hallway...there's a fire...the entire balcony!"

"Okay come on." He grabbed her wrist and ran to her room. "How did this happen?" He asked as the flames started to ignite the door.

"I don't know I just saw smoke and then fire."

"Alright let's go get help and some water." They ran down stairs into the kitchen and told everyone to fill buckets with water. Everyone did as commanded and people started running up stairs dumping water on the fire.

"Inuyasha the fire won't go out! We put water on it and it comes back. I don't think it's actual fire...I think it's some sort of magic or illusion. What are we going to do?" She said almost out of breath

"I don't know..." Just then the King and Queen came running through the door.

"What happened?" The King asked

"There's a fire...Someone lit the Princess's room on fire!" Inuyasha told them.

"But the fire won't go out." Kagome added.

"Everyone evacuate the palace quickly!" The King ordered.

"The fire is spreading fast, Sir." One of the servants told them.

"Get out of the palace. Quickly you two." The Queen told Inuyasha and Kagome.

Everyone got out of the palace and as soon as they were out a figure appeared before them in the smoke.

"Oh my sweet Kagome, you think you could have fooled me? I got help finding you. Who would've known you were in front of me the whole time? I searched everywhere destroying everything in my path, including your village. Don't worry though your family is safe but if you want them you better come to me...I'll be waiting." Said the figure.

"That looks like...like Koga."

"He has to of had help to do all this."

"Inuyasha what am I going to do?" Kagome asked tears now pouring from her eyes "I need my family."

"I know we'll figure something out I promise." He hugged her tight and she cried into his chest.

"Inuyasha what did he mean?" The King asked.

"Nothing, I have no clue..." He lied.

"He said Kagome and now the Princess is crying...Tell us the truth now, or you both will be punished."

"Please don't be mad at him. It's all my fault...I knew loving him was forbidden but it...it just happened and then I faked being a Princess...And well now we're engaged, but Inuyasha I have to go to them...I have to get my family back...I am going to be killed either way I go...Here I will be killed for loving you and for faking to be a Princess and with Koga for getting my family back...I love you, please forgive me." She broke free of his grasp and started to run towards her village.

"Kagome...Wait Kagome...Come back." Inuyasha started to run after her but was stopped by his father. "Let go of me I have to stop her."

"No."

"Please you don't understand, I _need_ her." Inuyasha started to get angry and tried to struggle out of the King's hold but his father being a full demon didn't let go.

"You don't need her, she is nothing but a filthy servant. Why would you want her when you can have a real Princess?"

"Because those _real_ Princess's are all just fake people, just like I used to be. Kagome is real. She fooled all you guys into thinking she was a Princess didn't she? She may not be a Princess, but I love her and I don't care what you think. I am going to marry her and you're not going to stop me."

"You love that girl?" The Queen asked coming over to them.

"Yes. More than you can imagine."

"Let him go." The Queen commanded.

"You know that it is forbidden. We can't let him go to her."

"Yes we can. Now let him go if he wants."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine, he can go but I am not going after him." The king let go of his hold on Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said then he ran off in the direction that Kagome was.

"Why did you make me let him go?" The King asked after he could no longer see his son.

"Because...I know how he feels...He feels trapped, but unlike me he is doing something to remove the chains that are holding him down. Trust me he knows that what he is doing is forbidden. You keep telling him all of the rules, but he never listens. You want him to grow up to be a great King, he wants to grow up and be happy. Try placing yourself in his shoes." The Queen turned around and noticed that the flames and smoke were gone. It looked like nothing had ever happened. "They ran off and in doing so saved the palace from being turned into dust." She started to walk towards the palace doors, leaving the King there.

_Put myself in his shoes? He loves a servant, how could I ever pretend to be in his shoes, even in my mind? _The King thought as he stared off in the direction Inuyasha ran off to.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Okay this is a super short chapter but I couldn't think of what else to write. I have a pretty good idea of what the next chapter is going to be like though. Well tell me if you liked this chapter. Oh and there are only going to be like 10 more chapters tops to this story so if you have any ideas for me now is the time to tell me, if not thanks for reading so far!**

**Kagome126**


	22. Kagome's Tears

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha

---------------------------------------------

"How could I be so stupid? I knew this would happen. I knew if I loved him something was bound to go wrong. I'm so stupid!" Kagome yelled at herself.

"Stop beating yourself up."

"Who's there?" Kagome started to cry more.

"It's just me so calm down, please I hate seeing you cry." Inuyasha came into view.

"No...This...this is all my fault why do you keep trying to comfort me? Why do you care about me? I...I'm so worthless I can't even keep my family safe."

"Stop now! It's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for this. All you wanted was happiness, it's not your fault that Koga doesn't want you to be happy too."

"It is so my fault! If I hadn't loved you...then...then Koga wouldn't have gotten jealous and kidnapped my family." Kagome buried her head in her hands and brought her knees to her chest.

"If you hadn't loved me? If you hadn't loved me I wouldn't be who I am right now, Sango and Miroku wouldn't have gotten married, and you would've never been Princess Kagome." He walked closer to the crying figure. "Please Kagome get up so we can save your family. You can blame yourself when it's not your fault but if we don't get them back you're going to kick yourself harder." He held out his hand.

"Why would you still help me? I caused you so much trouble and your parents hate me now." She looked up. Her face was wet with tears and her mascara she put on earlier that morning was running all down her face.

"Why would I still help you? I'm still helping you because...because I love you. When I ran off after you my father stopped me but then, my mother made him understand why I love you and why I want you to be safe and happy. My parents understand but you don't? I know you know why I love you and why I'm helping you, so just get up."

"Inuyasha, I love you too, but my family..." She took his hand and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay we'll get them back. I promise." When he said this he could feel her smile slightly. She rested her head on his chest and soon stopped crying.

"Let's go then." They pulled apart and looked at each other. Inuyasha nodded.

"Get on my back." She did as she was told and they began to run off towards where Koga's scent was coming from.

"Who do you think is helping Koga?" She asked as they continued to run.

"I don't know, but something tells me that whoever it is has something to do with the person that shot you."

"Yeah...What I don't get though is why would Koga want to hurt me if he wants me to love him?"

"Maybe he knew you would survive."

"Wouldn't that mean that the person that's helping him can see into the future?"

"Yeah it would." A worried expression crossed both their faces.

"We are dealing with a very dangerous villain then."

"We'll just have to be careful." He said as a castle came into view.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah that's where Koga's scent is coming from."

"Let's go in then." Inuyasha put Kagome down and they began walking towards the castle. "There's a dark outline on it."

"Huh? No there's...Kagome you're a miko you can sense auras."

"A what?"

"A miko..."

"I know what a miko is but I'm one?" She asked stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah that's what the healer said."

"My grandma was a miko...but my parents never thought I was one."

"Well you are and the healer said that you are going to be a very powerful one if that. Now come on." They started walking again.

"How do we get in there's no door?"

"I'm going to see if I can climb the wall, wait here." Inuyasha went around the corner to look for something to get him up.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me!" Kagome screamed but when Inuyasha got over there he was to late she was already gone.

"I have to get up and fast." He said to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew you would come Kagome."

"What do you want with me?" Kagome yelled.

"You best be quiet girl. Koga are you sure this is the right one?" Said a voice.

"Yes. This is indeed a miko and her grandma was the one who possessed the sacred jewel so that means she has it in her body now." Koga's said.

"Very well. You can have your fun for a little while but soon we must get the jewel." The voice spoke again.

"That works for me." Koga came into view.

"Koga...where's my family?" Kagome said not showing her fear.

"They're safe don't worry." He started coming closer to her.

"Don't you dare touch me, if you do I'll kill you." She threatened.

"You aren't in any position to threaten me. I have your family remember. I can kill them with one strike of my claws."

"Leave them out of this!" She yelled.

"Stop yelling."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Really? You want to do this the hard way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Naraku can make you listen, he can make you do as we please." He snickered

"Who's Naraku and what are you talking about?"

"Naraku is the one who gave me the bullet to shot you with."

"It...was you?" She asked quietly

"Yes. I wanted you to go through pain just like I did."

"But I thought you like Ayumi."

"I did intill Naraku opened my eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"He showed me where you were and why you belong to me, not that mutt."

"I don't belong to anyone." She protested.

"Don't worry, you _will_ belong to me after I kill that excuse for a Prince."

"No...You can't kill him."

"You're forgetting I have ultimate power, now that I am partners with Naraku."

"Please you can't even touch him. He will kill you before you can even think." Kagome said with anger.

"We will just have to wait and see. He will be here soon enough. Oh and we have home field advantage, so he _will_ die." Koga left the dark room.

"No...Inuyasha." Kagome said in a whisper as she began to cry once more. _If he comes he's going to die, unless..._ Kagome thought as she made a plan.

--------------------------------------------------

**Okay this chapter is kinda sort too but the next one will be longer I promise. I was really busy today so I am lucky I even got this chapter up. More will be up tomorrow!**

**Kagome126**


	23. The Mirror of Desire

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

-----------------------------------------------

"They're gona pay, if they do so much as to touch a hair on her head." Inuyasha said as he began to climb up the side of the castle. "Don't worry Kagome I'm coming."

"He's coming Koga." Naraku said as he looked into a mirror and saw Inuyasha climbing the castle.

"Good. Just a matter of time before he dies then." Koga said evilly.

"Go check on the girl and tell her, her beloved is coming."

"Yes, Naraku." Koga left the room and went to the room Kagome was locked in. He unlocked the door since it locked from the outside and entered the room. "Kagome, my dearest, your little doggy friend is coming." He said formally.

"Oh _him_. Who cares about him? All _I_ care about is a certain wolf demon." Kagome said sweetly.

"So you _finally_ came to your senses? Good then I might not have to kill him then. But first you have to show me that you're not lying."

"Okay...How do you want me to show you?"

"Kiss me, Kagome." As Koga said this Kagome began screaming inside.

"Fine." She got closer to him and placed her lips on his. She wanted to chop of her lips for doing this but she had to.

"Alright then..." He said when they broke apart. "Would you like to kill Inuyasha then? You could do the killing." She thought about this for a second.

_If I do it then I could make sure he's not harmed. If Koga does it, then he might die._ She thought. "It would be my pleasure to kill that stupid hanyou."

"Great, he's almost here. Take this as your weapon." He tossed her a sword. "Sorry I couldn't give you a gun but Naraku only had one and he used the last bullet on, you."

"This will work nicely." She half smiled.

"Well you better be on your way he is probably near us by now."

"Yes, my beloved." She wanted to kill herself for saying that. _This is disgusting, but it's for Inuyasha. _She kept repeating that in her head. She walked out of the room and down the stair case. Inuyasha came into view. "Inuyasha." She said coldly.

"Kagome! Good you're not hurt, now let's go before they see us." He said approaching her.

"You ready to die half-demon?" She said loudly.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" As soon as those words escaped his lips she lunged at him knowing he would dodge it.

"Play along, Inuyasha, and we'll get through this. They're watching." She whispered in his ear.

"Die you trader." He said playing along. He took out his sword and lunged at her hitting a couple inches away from her like he intended.

"Me the trader?" She lunged for him again and he blocked it with his sword and sent her flying into the wall, making sure it wouldn't hurt her to badly.

"You said you loved me remember? Now you love that...that wolf?"

"Yes and we sealed it with a kiss."

"You..._kissed_ him?" He said sadly.

"Yes." She got up and started running towards him.

"You're going to die you filthy miko." He yelled at her.

"This is going along nicely." Said Naraku watching from the mirror once more.

"Yes having her kill him is an even better idea, then I don't have to get my hands full of half-breed blood." He smirked. "Although I would've killed him already, this is more amusing."

"Indeed."

_Koga said that he will be watching with Naraku. How though? That mirror I saw! I have to destroy it. I only know two miko spells though, my grandma taught it to me when I was young. She believed I was a miko since I was her son's kid. She was right. Now if only I could remember the transport spell. _She tried to remember.

"I got it!" She said as she started to chant something.

"What's she doing?" Koga and Naraku both asked as she began to disappear from the mirror

"I'm getting rid of this." Kagome appeared before them and took the mirror. She then faded and went back to where Inuyasha was. "I got it Inuyasha. They can't see us anymore." She looked into the mirror.

"That mirror my mom talked about it once. It shows you your greatest desire." He walked over to Kagome.

"It's my mom." She said still gazing into the mirror. "They're at the village. They're okay!" She started to cry. "I came here for nothing. I kissed Koga for nothing." She threw the mirror at the wall and it broke into thousands of pieces.

"Kagome, your family is safe. We can go see them." Inuyashed tried to comfort her.

"It wasn't all a waste." Koga came out of the darkness. "Naraku, he was controlling me. I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome, I really didn't." He went over to Kagome. "Please believe me. With that mirror he can lock in souls and control their very being. That's what he did to me. You know that I would _never_ hurt you. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Koga, but why did Naraku choose _you,_ of all people?"

"He saw in my heart that there was desire, a desire to have you. He used that desire, the want that I couldn't have, to make me the way I was. He can only use people if there is darkness in their hear, even the slightest glimmer of darkness. Me, my darkness was jealousy towards Inuyasha. He got the girl of his dreams, you."

"I'm sorry Koga." Kagome looked up at him.

"Don't be...It's not your fault. All I want is your happiness and if you're happy with Inuyasha, then that's good enough for me." He smiled.

"Thanks Koga." She got up and gave him a hug. "I do love you though."

"You do?" Koga broke the hug to look into her eyes to see if she was lying.

"Yes but as a friend." She said sweetly.

"That's good enough for me."

"Okay lover boy can I have Kagome back now?" Inuyasha broke in.

"Inuyasha!"

"What we have to go to your family remember?" He rolled his eyes at them.

"Bye Koga." She gave him a quick hug and jumped on Inuyasha's back.

"Bye Kagome." He waved to them as Inuyasha ran towards Kagome's village.

"Inuyasha, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You helped me save Koga." She said into his sliver hair.

"Yeah whatever." He sighed.

"Inuyasha you're a hero. You saved me from Naraku and you also saved Koga."

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're safe." He smiled.

"Me too." Kagome moved his hair to one side and kissed his cheek. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered into his dog ears.

-----------------------------------------------

**Okay this chapter isn't that much longer but I couldn't go any farther right now so I will post the next chapter later today. I would've kept going in this chapter but I have to go clean ( Hope you liked it.**

**Kagome126**


	24. Lullaby

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the village Kagome jumped off Inuyasha and ran to her old hut.

"Mother!" She yelled as she hugged her mom. "Where's Sota?"

"He is outside playing with the other kids. He has really progressed over the year you've been gone. I've really missed you Kagome." Her mom said hugging her tighter.

"Mom I would like you to meet someone." Kagome walked outside and after a couple minutes walk back inside with Inuyasha. "Mom this is Inuyasha."

"Isn't he the Prince?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome's mom bowed. "Kagome you act as if he is no royal."

"Yeah because he's just a person. When we were in the palace I faked being a Princess and I hated people bowing, and doing all that stuff."

"You faked what?" Her mom asked in shock. Kagome told her the whole story from her meeting the Prince until her coming to the village.

"You've been through a lot Kagome."

"Yes but having Inuyasha there, it wasn't all that bad." She smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm going to go see Sota now." She walked outside and looked for her brother. When she saw him she started crying tears of joy. "Sota!" She walked over and embraced him into a hug. "Oh I've missed you so much."

"Excuse me who are you?" Sota asked.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your sister."

"I don't remember having a sister." He said puzzled.

"Come on mom will tell you." She led him back to the hut still crying.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome's mom said as soon as they saw her crying.

"It's Sota. I haven't seen him in so long." She smiled.

"Sota do you remember Kagome?" Their mom asked.

"No."

"She's your sister. She left about a year ago when you still had your problem and couldn't walk or talk and now she's back."

"Why did she leave?"

"I had to." Kagome explained the story of why she left and it triggered Sota's memories.

"I remember the knight. Mom was crying and so were you, but I didn't know why." He said trying to remember the whole event.

"How can he not remember a person like Kagome, his own sister?" Inuyasha asked blankly.

"He had a disease and was very small. He couldn't walk or talk and could barely even eat. We thought he wasn't going to make it but luckily he did." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled again. "When I left here I was only thinking about him and wished for his well being. I hated the people who were bringing me away, but now I don't so much. Yes I didn't get to see Sota grow and over come the disease but they brought me to you."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Sota."

"I remember one more thing about you...you used to sing me to sleep every night."

"Yes she did. She was the only one that could get you to stop crying when you were little." Their mom said softly.

"Well Kagome I have to go now." Inuyasha said quietly

"What do you mean you? I'm coming with you."

"No you're needed her."

"But your crowning is today and I'm the one you're engaged to remember?"

"Yes but your brother..." He was cut off by Kagome's lips on his.

"My brother will be fine. I can always visit him some other time. Now let's go."

"Fine. You win." She got on his back and they started off towards the palace.

"What do you think your parents are going to say about all this? I did fake being a Princess."

"Don't worry about it." They walked into where the crowning was being held. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and when they walked in all eyes were on them.

"Inuyasha. You finally decided to come to _your_ crowning?"

"Sorry we had a run in with some problems." He stated as they approached the King.

"Fine. We'll have to make this quick though." He placed the crown on Inuyasha's head and said something out of a book that no one could really understand. "And who is the next queen?" He asked not the least bit formally.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." He pulled Kagome closer to him.

"This servant girl?" Inuyasha nodded. "That's forbidden. We over looked her faking to be Princess we are not going to over look this." He said anger in his voice.

"What's so wrong with her being a servant? She's a person just like everyone else in this palace. It shouldn't matter whether she has royal blood or not."

"Well it does. She is nothing but a filthy servant who honors and looks up to us. She has no place in this world."

"Yes she does. She has a place and if you think she doesn't I am going to make a place for her." Inuyasha yelled. "Come on Kagome we are getting married." He started to walk out of the room still holding Kagome's hand.

"You will stop this moment or you will be punished."

"Do you know what I think of your commands." He threw the crown. "That's what I think of them. You can't order me around any longer. I quit being a Prince and if I could quit being your son I would quit that too."

"Inuyasha." The Queen finally spoke. "Your father doesn't understand you is all. Don't be mad at him."

"What is there to understand? I love Kagome and that's the end of it. I was like him once, a stuck up royal that didn't care about anyone other than himself. Kagome, she opened my eyes and let me see the world. Before her I was blind. I didn't see real people I saw royals that's it. Everyone is a person it doesn't matter where they come from. She came from a lowly village, and I came from a kingdom but it doesn't matter!" He yelled then stomped out of the room Kagome following behind him.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He walked off and went to his room leaving Kagome standing there.

The Queen walked out of the room and was stopped by Kagome.

"Excuse me, but I think you should go talk to Inuyasha. He's really upset."

"Yes, thank you." She headed off towards Inuyasha's room. When she got there she knocked lightly and opened the door. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. Please just listen."

"Fine." They both sat down on the bed and looked at each other.

"Your father, he...he came from a very rich family.His sister was in love with a servant and back then it was okay to be in love with whoever you want, but she got killed. The servant never loved her back and just pretended to so that they could kill her. That's why he acts like he does, he doesn't want you hurt the way his sister was."

"That was a long time ago, and Kagome isn't like that at all.You pretend that you know her, but you don't!"

"You're right. I don't know her."

"Then why are you judging her?"

"I guess because, I still think of you as my little boy, when you're not. I still think that your father and I have to do everything for you."

"You don't have to. I can do anything I put my mind to, don't you get it?"

"You really love that girl don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I do."

"Then it's okay with me as long as you know what you're doing."

"Thanks mom." Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.

"Now go, I'll try to talk to your father." Inuyasha left the room and went to find Kagome. He went to her room and found a note that read:

_Inuyasha, _

_I had to go back to my village. Your parents hate me, and I'm not welcome here. If you want to talk to me I will be at my hut with my family._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

"Stupid, she couldn't wait could she." He ran off towards her village and stopped outside her hut. "Maybe I should leave." Just then he hear singing. _She's singing her brother to sleep like she said she used to._ He thought as he listened to her sing.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on.

_No wonder she can but her brother to sleep, she sings so beautifully. Maybe I'll just come back tomorrow._ He then jumped into a near by tree and went to sleep, as Kagome began to start to song over again.

-----------------------------------

**There you go chapter 24. There will only be 1-4 more chapters pending on what I come up with. Like promised this chapter is longer than the last three. Tell me what you think. Oh and the song that she was singing was by Celine Dion.**

**Kagome126**


	25. The Past and the halfdemons

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

Right when the sun rose Inuyasha woke up. He looked down at Kagome's hut just as she was coming out.

"Inuyasha?" She asked half awake.

"Kagome!" He jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in.

"I'm kind of surprised that you didn't come last night."

"Well I did and then heard you singing and well...I just thought it would be best if I waited till today to talk to you."

"Why? I wasn't mad at you. It was just the fact the whole world thinks servants are nothing but slaves and, the royal family is some sort of god."

"I talked to my mother yesterday and made her understand, she said she was going to talk to the King." He said quietly.

"That's good, but I still don't think we should be together anymore." She fought back tears.

"Why?" He asked concerned

"Well because it's just the world isn't ready for us to change it yet. I'm sorry." Kagome started running off towards the lake that was near by.

"Kagome..." He bowed his head in defeat. "I guess I'll just give her sometime to cool off." He went back into his tree and watched as the village woke up.

------------------------------------------------

Kagome was rinsing her face with the lake water. "I'm so stupid!" She hit the water causing it to splash all over her. "Why do I have to be like this?" Tears started to fall from her eyes and she began to smile. "I love him, but I can't be loved." Kagome began to smile wider at the thought of Inuyasha but her smile faded. "I yelled at him and told him that we couldn't be together. He must hate me now." She sat on a near by rock and tried to sort out her thoughts. "I wish dad was still here. He always knew what to do and how to cheer me up. He was a demon that's why no one would ever trust him, but I did. My mom was just with him for protection, she was so selfish. Because of him, Sota was able to recover like he did, because he had demon blood in him. So do I."

-------------------------------------------------

"What's taking her so long? It's been at least twenty minutes now and she's not back. I better go look for her." He said to himself as she jumped out of the tree and started to walk in the direction Kagome went off to.

_Why doesn't she understand that I don't care what my parents think?_ He wondered as he continued to walk. As soon as he approached the lake he saw Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked when he saw her tears.

"Yeah I was just thinking of my dad."

"Is your dad...gone?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, you would've liked him too. He was a demon ya know."

"Wait if he was a demon wouldn't that make you.." He was cut off by Kagome.

"Yes I'm half-demon, but not like. You turn human once a month right?" He nodded. "Well I turn demon once a month. I have some demon qualities but I'm mostly human. That's why I turn demon instead of human."

"But you've been in the palace for almost a year and I never saw you become demon."

"Yeah because you never saw me those nights." She smiled. "And I never saw you become human."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? And wouldn't I be able to smell the demon blood in you?"

"I didn't tell you because I never told anyone, besides my dad. My dad, he lived in the village with us and no one treated him equally. They were always mean to him, so he told me when I first told him about it, to keep a secret. My brother was able to recover because of his demon blood but, when my dad was about to die he gave Sota a potion to surpass his demon blood, so that he wouldn't have to go through what we are going through. Something tells me the potion stopped working though other wise he wouldn't have been cured of the disease." A sweep of sadness swept over her at the thought of what her brother is going to have to go through. "And you aren't able to smell my demon blood because there isn't a lot of it. If you were full demon I'm not sure you would be able to smell it either."

"Kagome...You should've told me."

"Why so you can reject me like anyone else would?" She said with anger in her voice.

"No so that I could've tried and help you."

"I don't need help. Can't you see I'm fine the way I am."

"No you're not, I can smell sadness and fear on you. What's wrong?" He walked closer to her.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You know darn well there is something wrong so just tell me, Kagome."

Kagome began to cry. " It's everything Inuyasha. My mom knows nothing about me being half-demon, and then when Sota starts to show signs of his powers she is going to give him, or even worse...kill him." She said as more tears began to fall.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen. If he starts showing signs we can find him a new home."

"No! He needs to be around our mom. She's the only real family he has left."

"What do you mean he has you." He could smell the growing sadness on her.

"I'm only his half sister. My "mom" is only my step mom. My real mom was a miko, all that stuff I said about my grandma was my mom and my grandma. I never did believe I was a miko though. That part was the truth."

"Kagome how many more times are you going to keep the truth from me?" He asked with hurt in his voice. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you Inuyasha. There is no doubt in my mind that I trust you but...Well you can't really blame me, you haven't been telling me the truth about your family either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was in the library that one day I found a book on past kings and well your brother was in there. You never told me you had a brother, or a sister."

"You know about my brother?"

"Yes and your sister in-law. Did you think I would never figure it out Inuyasha?" She asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"I knew you would figure it out. I just didn't want you to."

"Your father killed him Inuyasha, don't you think that is important to tell me?"

"Don't you think you being a half-demon is something to tell me?" He started to yell.

"You just don't get it do you?"

"What is there to get?"

"That I can't share my past with you but you can." She yelled back at him

"What are you talking about?"

"You can talk about your past because you didn't like your brother but I can't because I loved my family, and now...now I have no one. All I have is my half-brother, and my friends that's it."

"Kagome.." His voiced softened. "I never knew...I'm sorry."

"You're just saying that and you know it. You couldn't careless." She said still yelling.

"Now you know that's not true."

"Oh it's not! So when I ran off why didn't you come after me? It took you 30 minutes to finally even think to come after me! You are so...selfish!"

"I didn't come after you at first because I was giving you space. All I ever think about now is your well being. Anything I ever do now has to do with you. You know why Kagome?"

"I don't care, you know everything you just said is nothing but a big fat lie!" She yelled louder.

"No it's not." He walked closer to her. "You know it too, you just won't think for a second that, just because you've been through a hard past I can't care for you, I can't relate." He kissed her lightly on the lips. She was shocked but soon relaxed as he embraced her. "I love you Kagome and you know it." He whispered into her ear when they broke apart.

"Inuyasha. You're right I was blinding myself because I didn't want to get hurt again."

"Kagome when will you get that I will never hurt you?" He said into her raven hair.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I said everything I did." She hugged him tighter.

------------------------

"Have your romance now you two because it won't last long."

---------------------------------------------

**Well how did you like it? I have decided that the story will be about 5 more chapters intill it's done! Oh and before you get mad again minipower lol...I would like to thank minipower for the idea of bringing Naraku into this whole story. Well hope you liked this chapter!!**

**Kagome126**


	26. The new Kagome, and a revealed past

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

"Kagome let's go back to the palace, it's getting dark."

"Wait." Kagome got closer to Inuyasha. "This is the night that I turn demon." She said as she began to change. Her eyes went a light blue, her hair a light hot pink, her nails grew into claws and fangs grew from her mouth, lastly cat ears popped from amongst her pink hair. "See?"

"Wow...You're a cat demon?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you still look beautiful to me. Now let's go." He said like nothing even happened. He tried to grab her hand but was shocked as soon as he touched her. "What happened?"

"i don't know.."

"I'll tell you..." Said a voice. "I cursed her...Now that you have seen her demon form Inuyasha you can't touch her unless..." Naraku came into view. "Unless she becomes a full demon, but we all know that won't happen right Kagome?"

"What's he talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mom...But how did you know?" She started to cry to the umpteenth time that day.

"What?"

"My real mom she, was like me and turned full demon to be with my dad, but then after they had me...she died."

"How'd she die?"

"The demon blood killed her. She wasn't used to it running through her all the time." Kagome started to cry harder.

"Naraku, why did you do this to her?"

"Because...It's simple really, her mother wouldn't love me so I promised to curse everyone in her family and that included the ones that weren't born yet." He let out an evil laugh. "Now Kagome has to choose between love and death."

"Naraku, you know what I choose?" Kagome said drying her tears.

"What Princess?"

"Princess?"

"Didn't she tell you Inuyasha? She's a real Princess, her dad took her away from the palace and never let anyone in her kingdom know she was born, I believe he said to protect her from me finding her. It didn't work did it?" He smirked.

"Naraku, why are you acting like you know me?"

"Because I do. I followed you since birth. Your father never suspected me to do that did he?"

"Naraku..." She was cut off.

"Choose now Princess or I will choose for you and my choice will be death for you both."

"I..." She looked at Inuyasha. "I choose...to love." Naraku laughed and poured something on her. There was a bright blue light and when it cleared everything looked as it did a couple seconds ago.

"There you go Inuyasha, you can touch her again, but she only has so long to live now...Well how long she lived though is decided by me...Oh and don't get any ideas because killing me will cause her death as well." He laughed again and vanished into a white mist.

"Kagome..." He went over to her and hugged her. "Why did you choose to die early?'

"Because I would've killed myself if I couldn't see you." She smiled when they broke apart. "Now I guess I _have_ to tell my step-mom about all this demon business."

"Kagome, you're amazing. You just shortened your life and you still can laugh?"

"Yeah I don't care if it shortened...My mom was happy, she told me that when she was almost dead. She said that if he did do this to me to follow my heart, and choose which one will make me happiest, so I did."

"Come on, it's starting to rain." He grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the palace.

-----------------------------------------------

**Okay this chapter is the shortest one I have ever typed but I have so much homework, so just be glad I got one up! I promise to update tomorrow though and it will be longer than this! Well please tell me what you think of this ultra short chapter of mine. )**

**Kagome126**


	27. Land Of The Spirits

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

**This is the last chapter in this fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!**

When Kagome and Inuyasha got to the palace Inuyasha took Kagome to see his parents.

"Inuyasha! We were so worried." Said the Queen as she started hugging her son.

"Mom please I need to breath." He said pushing her off of him. "Um...Kagome and I need your help."

"Okay where is she?"

"I'm right here." They then explained everything to the Queen and King and as they got finished their faces dropped in awe

"How are we suppose to help her though?" The King asked.

"I don't know we were kinda hoping that you would know what to do." Kagome said quietly.

"You said that your mother was a Queen?"

"Correct."

"Then I might actually have a solution, follow me." They all exited the room right behind the King. Soon they were in the basement which was the very bottom floor of the palace. The King led them over to a door that was rusted and looked very old, like it had never been touched. He opened the door to reveal a dark room. He took out a match and lit a candle that was by the door. In the room there was a wall with writing on it and a rack with what looked like potions on it.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha and Kagome both asked.

"This is were witch used to live long, long ago. She wasn't evil like most of her kind she was kind and used her abilities to help people, of the palace. Something like your problem happened while she was still living. She was in the middle of trying to prevent the girl from dieing when she was killed by Naraku. I think she still has the potion here somewhere..." He started browsing the selves of potions while Kagome was more curious about the writing on the wall. She looked at it and couldn't understand any of it.

"Do you know what this writing says?" She asked turning to the King.

"No she would never tell anyone no matter how much they would bug her about it."

Kagome looked at the wall once more. The wall said...

A sirede liwl ruec eh hatt siredes ot eb rueced ro reef fo urakan.

"The writing looks like it's scrambled up." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about the wall and help me look for the potion." Kagome walked over and started looking.

About an hour later they have looked through every potion and none of them were the right one.

"Where could it be? No one has been down here since the witch died." The King exclaimed. Just then a blue aura evolved around Kagome.

"What's happening?"

The wall began to glow a blue also as Inuyasha approached Kagome.

"That's weird. Every time you get close to her the aura on the wall and her get stronger but when you back away it lessens." The Queen said.

Inuyasha went even more closer to Kagome and looked at the wall. The letters began to rearrange.

"Inuyasha come closer to me." Kagome said staring at the wall.

"Alright." He got closer yet until he was touching her. The auras disappeared and they could now read the writing on the wall. It read:

A desire will cure he that desires to be cured or free of Naraku.

"So that's the potion. No wonder we couldn't find it, the potion is desire...but what does it mean?"

"I don't kn..." Kagome stopped mid-sentence and they all looked at her. She was staring blankly into space with no emotion on her face.

"Kagome?"

--------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Called Kagome's spirit.

"You are in the land of spirits."

"Who said that?"

"It is I, dear child." A spirit with long black hair much like human Kagome's appeared. She had green eyes and wore a sad expression on her face.

"Mom?"

"Yes. I have been watching over you ever since my death and know of your latest problem, and have called you here to help you."

"Why didn't you call me here right after your death? I was so worried."

"I can only call her here once and I wanted not to waste it on something of that matter when I knew there was worse to come."

"Oh." Was the only word Kagome could muster.

"Anyway on to business. The only thing I can tell you is your love for Inuyasha and his love for you is the only thing that can save you."

"But I thought the love between you and dad is what killed you."

"No it was that I didn't trust him as well as I should have and Naraku used that to kill me. He can't kill you if you trust Inuyasha and love him with all of your heart."

"Thank you mom." She started to cry after saying that. "Does this mean I won't be able to see you again?"

"For a little while, but don't worry we will see each other again, but for now you must go back to the land of the living." Kagome's mother smiled and hugged her daughters spirit as it began to fade.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Kagome." Her mom stood there staring as Kagome's spirit slowly faded now into nothing as she went back to her living world.

------------------------------------------

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he shook gently.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she began to snap back to the real world. "My mom, spirit, love, trust." She mumbled.

"What?" Kagome hugged him tightly.

"You promise you will always love and trust me?"

"Yeah." He said into her hair not really understanding why she was suddenly saying all of this.

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Look." The Queen brought her a small pocket mirror.

Kagome gasped at what she saw

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Kagome.

"I guess what my mom said was right." Kagome was still staring at her image in the mirror, her black hair, golden eyes, everything was back to normal.

"Your mom?" The King asked.

"When I snapped out of reality, that was because my mom took my spirit to the spirit world and told me how to be free of Naraku. The wall helped me figure it out to. Inuyasha's and my desire for me to be human, and our love and trust for each other turned me back and freed me from Naraku." She smiled at Inuyasha.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal, Princess." Said the King.

"Princess? Right we still have to get you two married don't we?" The Queen asked remembering.

"Yeah but can I ask you something first mom?"

"Sure."

"Would you guys have married me to her if she wasn't a Princess?"

The Queen looked at Kagome and the back at Inuyasha. "Yes." She said almost silently but they still heard it and they smiled at her response. "Anyone as amazing as Kagome is welcome to marry any son of mine."

"Thank you." Kagome said to the Queen.

"Now let's get out of this scary old room. It's giving me the creeps." Inuyasha spoke.

They all exited the room with smiles on there faces, the future was looking bright for everyone of them.

-----------------------------------------

Five days after that event Inuyasha and Kagome got married. They honeymooned to France and had everything going as planned for them. About 2 years after they got married they had a beautiful baby girl who the named Sakara. Sakara of course was a half demon like her parents and had black hair like her mother, and dog ears on the top of her head. She had the same amazing amber eyes as her father and grew up to be strong and healthy. She, much like her mom, fought for anything and everything she believed in and never let anyone tell her otherwise. She became good friends with Sota and visited with her parents every weekend. Sota grew up to be a healthy young man and right now is in love with a young girl named Rin. Sota's mother grew to accept the fact that he as well as her step daughter were half-demons and treats them no differently than before.

Sango and Miroku after finding out everything that happened while they were on their honeymoon, they found a house nearby the palace and they soon had a happy family of 3. They had a baby boy a year before Kagome and Inuyasha and named him Kohaku after Sango's brother who died a couple years ago.

What happened to Koga? Well let's just say him and Ayumi hit it off pretty well. Koga is planning on asking her a question today and everyone besides her knows what it is.

Naraku was killed by Inuyasha after attempting to kill Sakara.

Everyone in this fairytale lived happily ever after with someone they loved.

**THE END!**

**Well how do you like it? I will be starting the sequel to ****The Switch**** my other fanfiction next but you need to give me ideas if you want it up soon. I will also be starting another story here in a little while called ****People you meet when you least expect it****. It's going to be another InuKag. Well lastly I would like to thank the following people...**

**XxUnnixX**

**minipower**

**kpshessylover**

**Kikinu**

**AndThenThereWasOne**

**guitarbebexoxo**

**Yukiko of the Snow**

**inuepsfin**

**VampireGirlXo**

**Mayan**

**Phantom's Ange**

**Isabel**

**Kagama**

**Super girl 3000**

**kissingubabe92**

**InuYashalover1201**

**Inuyasha-Girl01**

**Doghanyou3693**

**RabbitGal'**

**Animelover00000001**

**-BeeVee-THEEAmazing**

**Avaira**

**slsgirl**

**Fox 345**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Ceres Makgai**

**28karen28**

**animefreak941**

**Reimei Uzumaki**

**Moon of Ice**

**Justin**

**Ami Byron**

**all590**

**Nunzia**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**Ana**

**The Spiked Dragon**

**abelXesther4ever**

**Jessie S.**

**Amaya or Mew Amaya**

**Kagome1314**

**Kassi Cullen**

**Leah**

**Kagome In Love**

**violet-vampiress-demon**

**Angie (I rule!)**

**kagomechan555**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Princesscupcakes**

**6rosestar9**

**Those are all the people that have reviewed my story (Not counting this chapter) Well thank you to all that have reviewed and read my story, you are the reason I finished this story so quickly 27 chapters is just 17 days! **

**Thanks again,**

**Kagome126**


End file.
